Punishment For Loving You
by junseoblover
Summary: this fanfic is not mine. Just wanted to download it so i tried to post it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER
1. Punishment For Loving You

CHAPTER 1 : the day you asked me out

You ran your brush through your hair and skillfully made them into two perfect braids. You looked in the mirror and smoothed your skirt. You put your pristine white sneakers on and checked to make sure you were wearing your couple ring. You didn't want your boyfriend to have another fit.

You started heading out the door and stopped. You turned around and looked at the picture of you and your boyfriend from the old times.

When everything seemed to be perfect.

You carefully picked up the picture frame and ran your fingers along the glass *I remember when you used to be innocent like this.*

To be honest, Junhyung had never been 'innocent'. He was always the bad boy who seemed to be causing trouble everywhere. That's why you were shocked when he asked you out.

"Come on! Go ask her already!" Yoseob shoved Junhyung but he quickly retaliated. You were laughing and talking with your friends at your locker.

"Come on! Before the bell rings!" Yoseob pushed him again.

"Stop pushing me!" Junhyung hissed, "I'll do it when I'm ready!" He took a deep breath and straightened his blazer.

"We don't have all day." Yoseob impatiently tapped his foot.

Junhyung socked him then walked towards you. His heart started to beat faster and faster *I'm going to have a fucking heart attack! Shit! What if she says no?* You looked up and he froze. You smiled and his heart melted *Fuck. She's the only girls that'll make my knees shake like a pussy. That's why I fell for her. Cause of that damn beautiful smile.*

"Hi, Junhyung sunbae." You waved. Your friends began to gossip. They disapproved of you even associating with the bad boy with horrible rumors.

*This is it.* Junhyung gripped the bouquet behind him. He opened his mouth, "You-"

Brrring.

You shut your locker, "Bye, sunbae." You waved and left with your friends. *Damn.* Junhyung lowered his head.

Yoseob ran over, "How'd it go? Did she say yes?" Junhyung tossed the flowers in the wastebasket and walked away. Yoseob blinked, confused, "What happened?"

That night, Junhyung went drinking with his friends. But that made him even more depressed about his dejection earlier. "I'm outta here." Junhyung left the restaurant. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, ahjumma." He would recognize that voice anywhere. Junhyung turned his head *It's her.*

You bowed to the market owner and started up the streets with your bags of groceries.

Junhyung took the opportunity and ran over, "Yah."

You turned around and your eyes widened, "Oh, sunbae!"

"…You need help with your bags?" He asked. You glanced down at them.

Before you knew it, you and Junhyung were walking up the hill to your house. It was awkwardly silent. *Aish. I knew things would turn out this way.* He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sunbae, today was White Day." You brought up. His ears turned pink and he stiffened. "Did you give return gifts to anyone?" You asked. Junhyung shook his head. You nodded in understanding. You did a double take at his face, "Oh, sunbae. Did you get hurt?"

"What?" He blinked.

You stepped towards him and gently touched the tiny scar on his cheek. Junhyung found himself melting once again at your simple touch. "Does it hurt?" You asked.

"…I'm okay." He whispered.

You pulled out a band-aid from your pocket, "Lucky for you, I have one left." You took the adhesive off and stuck the band-aid onto his cheek. "There." You beamed, "All better." Junhyung softly gazed at you.

You giggled, "Mianhae but it looks kind of silly. You being a gangster and all but you have a Hello Kitty band-aid on your cheek." Junhyung didn't care what the hell he looked like at the moment. As long as he was with you, he didn't care.

You looked up, "My house is right there. I think I can go alone." You took the grocery from him, "Thanks for your help, sunbae. You're not as bad as they say." You smiled, waved, and walked away.

*Do it now, babo! Come on! Just ask her those 7 words!* Junhyung snapped out of his daze, "YAH!"

You turned around and curiously blinked, "Yes?"

"…Do you...want to be my girlfriend?" He finally asked the question. Your jaw dropped *The drop-dead gorgeous bad boy of the school is asking me- a normal freshman girl- out?*

CHAPTER 2 : always together

"~~~~~~~!" Someone called. You snapped out of your flashback.

"Junhyung is here!" Your mom called.

"Coming!" You called. You put the photo down, grabbed your backpack, and ran downstairs.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Your mom kissed your cheek. "Bye!" You waved and ran out the door.

Your good-looking boyfriend was waiting on his motorcycle.

"Hi, oppa." You hopped on behind him. "Hey, baby." He leaned back and kissed your cheek. Junhyung put the helmet on you, "Ready?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around his waist. He glanced down and saw the couple ring on your finger. Junhyung satisfactorily smirked *All mine.* He sped off to school.

You closed your eyes and rested on his back *I remember when you used to feel so strong and sturdy. This back used to comfort me all the time.*

Junhyung ruthlessly raced into the gates, scaring the crap out of a couple teenagers. Junhyung parked his motorcycle and you hopped off. You took your helmet off and gave it to him. Junhyung tossed that and his own helmet away. He grabbed your hand, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and led you into the school.

"Good morning, oppa!" Girls chorused. Junhyung completely ignored them.

The two of you went to the lockers. He leaned next to them as you started to twirl in your combination. You opened the locker and took out the books you needed.

Someone hopped next to you, "Hey, guys!" You looked up and smiled, "Hi, Yoseob oppa."

"You have something on your cheek." He reached out but Junhyung grabbed his wrist. You and Yoseob looked up. Junhyung gave him a warning look, "I'll do it." He pushed Yoseob's hand away and took the lint off your cheek.

Your shoulders dismally fell *He didn't use to be like this.*

"All right, she's your chick. I get it." Yoseob good-naturedly laughed.

The bell rang.

"Come on, baby. I'll walk you to class." Junhyung held out his hand. You shut the locker and slipped your hand into his. He led you to your classroom. "I'll see you during break." He kissed you and left.

You went inside.

"Hey!" Your friends waved.

You smiled and waved back. You sat in your seat next to them.

"Hey, Heesu is going to make our bracelets during break! You wanna help?" Rahee asked.

You uncomfortably shifted in your seat, "Um…"

"Why bother asking? She always spends every freaking minute with her over-possessive boyfriend." Kajung crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yah." Bommie lightly elbowed her.

You bit your lip.

"When will you have time for your friends?" Kajung snorted.

"Don't mind her." Rahee whispered, "She just cares for you a lot."

You lowered your head and sighed *But it's true though. I'm always with Junhyung oppa now.*

CHAPTER 3 : what happened to you ?

After school, you followed Junhyung and his friends. While they had fun torturing other people and laughing about the meanest jokes, you just quietly stood by. Junhyung wouldn't let go of your hand once and dragged you everywhere with him.

You stood up. Instantly, his attention was on you, "Babe, where you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." You left. You came back out to see Junhyung about to light a cigarette. You walked over and pulled it out. He blinked at you.

"I thought I told that I didn't like it when you smoked." You whispered

"Aww, come on." His friends said, "Junhyung is a big boy! He doesn't need you to babysit him all the time!"

"Shut the hell up." He snapped then looked at you, "Mianhae." Junhyung took the cigarette from you and tossed it in the trashcan.

After a while, he finally took you home.

You got off the motorcycle, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Junhyung took the helmet off your head, "I'll be waiting here."

You waved and turned to go in but he grabbed your hand and pulled you back. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Junhyung mumbled. You looked at his lips coming closer and closer, "I'm just tired."

"A kiss or two won't hurt." Junhyung kissed you. You softly kissed him back. Junhyung curled your hair behind your ear and cupped your face as he deepened the kiss. Just then, his phone rang.

"Fuck." Junhyung pulled back and cursed. He picked up, "What? I got it. Hang up." Junhyung snapped his phone shut, "I have to go."

"Okay." You stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He sped off.

You sighed and went into the house. Your parents were out but dinner was on the stove. You heated it up and ate it while watching the news. Then you went upstairs to finish the homework.

You looked up and did a double-take. The picture caught your attention again. You picked it up and softly smiled at Junhyung's smiling face. He looked really sweet and charming in there. He didn't seem like anyone who was possessive or would hurt anyone.

You, Junhyung, and Yoseob came out of the arcade.

"Brr! It's cold." Yoseob shivered. You rubbed your arms as well.

Junhyung took his jacket off and put it over you. "Thanks, oppa." You smiled. He smiled back.

"Me, too!" Yoseob squealed and pulled the other side of the jacket around him.

"Hey, leave her alone. You're taking all the jacket." Junhyung said.

"No." Yoseob stuck his tongue out.

"Aigoo." Junhyung hit his head and everyone laughed.

Beaming, you hooked your arms through both of theirs, "Let's go get something warm to drink."

"Call!" Yoseob grinned.

Everyone laughed again. The 3 of you walked towards the café. You looked at Junhyung and he smiled down at you. He kissed your forehead and you beamed happily.

*Back then, you didn't care if I was close to Yoseob oppa. You didn't mind if I had other guy friends. And you definitely let me hang out with my friends. Although you weren't the most polite guy to them, you gave them respect. Now you don't want anything to do with them. What happened to you, Junhyung oppa?* You sighed.

CHAPTER 4 : i don't know who you are anymore

It was the weekend. After hanging out with his friends, you and Junhyung parted ways for a private date. After eating, the two of you just wandered around the center of town where all the shops were. It almost seemed as if things were back to normal.

The non-possessive boy you fell for was back.

Junhyung lightly put his arm around you and stuck cute hair pins into your head. You smiled and he took pictures of you. "Cute." Junhyung kissed your cheek, took the hair pins off, and bought all of them. He handed you the bag, "Wear this tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, oppa. You didn't have to though." You said.

"I want to get my girl pretty things." Junhyung took your hand. The two of you looked for more shops.

At the edge, you spotted an outdoor café. Junhyung handed you his wallet, "I'm going to grab a spot."

"Okay." You went to get the drinks.

Junhyung sat down and watched you. You looked so cute leaning over the counter and gesturing to what you wanted. A smile lit his face *She's the most beautiful girl and she's all mine.* He noticed someone else staring your way. Junhyung looked over. A guy with plugs and spiked hair was looking your way. He tilted his head to get a better view of under your skirt.

A frown came on Junhyung's face. "Yah." He called.

The guy looked back at him.

"Look away." Junhyung said.

The guy shrugged and kept checking you out.

"Aish." That pissed Junhyung off. He got up and grabbed the stranger's collar, "I told you to look away!" Junhyung punched him.

You looked back and your eyes widened *Oh no.*

Junhyung dragged the guy to the dark alley. Junhyung started beating the crap out of him. "Didn't I tell you to look away? That's my girl you were checking out, you bastard!" He raised his foot to kick him again.

"OPPA! STOP!" You grabbed his waist. "You'll end up killing him!" You cast a panicked glance at the half-conscious boy. "Come on!" You dragged Junhyung away.

The two of you were back by his motorcycle.

"What were you thinking, oppa? You just hit a random stranger!" You said, upset.

"He was checking you out!" Junhyung snarled.

"All he did was look! It wasn't like he was touching me or anything!" Your bottom lip trembled, "What's wrong with you? You weren't like this!"

Junhyung opened his mouth but you crossed your arms, "I want to go home."

"~~~~~~~."

"Take me home now." You frowned.

Junhyung shut his mouth and did as told. As soon as you arrived home, you hopped off the motorcycle and pushed the helmet into his arms. Junhyung stood up and went after you, "Baby-"

You shut the gate in his face.

Junhyung thumped on it, "Baby, open up." But you just went into the house. He sighed and lowered his head *Damn. Is it my fault again? I just don't like any guy to have their eyes on you.*

You went into your room and sank onto the bed. You curled into a ball and sobbed.

Truthfully, what happened earlier scared you.

*Junhyung oppa is so scary. It's like I don't even know him anymore. Do I have to continue a relationship with someone I don't know?*

CHAPTER 5 : forgive me

The next morning, you got ready for school, said goodbye to your mom, and left the house. You stopped in your tracks when you saw Junhyung waiting by your gates. You turned your head the other way and walked away.

"~~~~~~~~-ah." Junhyung ran after you and grabbed your arm. You didn't want to turn around so just yanked your arm away.

"~~~~~ listen to me." He took your arm again and spun you around.

You didn't meet his eyes. You were too scared to.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about last night. Please forgive me." Junhyung pleadingly whispered, "I just lost control. You know how much I care for you. I just want me to be the only one who can look at you like that. When I see other guys crawling over you, I hate it."

"You scared me." You whispered, "It was like you became…a monster."

That surprised him but he quickly comforted you, "Mianhae. I promise I'll try not to do that again. Please forgive me."

You paused then nodded. As much as you felt distant from him, you still couldn't say no.

Junhyung was your first love.

Your first boyfriend.

No matter how much he changed, he would still be special to you.

Junhyung wrapped his arms around you, "After we separated like that last night, I couldn't sleep at all. Let's not do that again, okay?" You held onto his shoulder and nodded.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I…love you, too." You whispered, not totally sure of your feelings for him anymore.

CHAPTER 6 : yoon doojoon

You and Junhyung entered the school hand-in-hand as usual. You felt like you were being dragged around but didn't say anything. He walked you to class and kissed you, "I'll see you at break." "Okay." You whispered.

Junhyung left and you went into the classroom.

"Hello!" Your friends waved. Kajung didn't even bother speaking to you anymore.

You sighed and sat in your seat *I don't know what my life is becoming anymore.*

Junhyung went into his homeroom and sat in the back.

"Hey, is everything okay with ~~~ now?" Yoseob asked.

Junhyung smirked and nodded, "Of course. My girl and I are never apart for more than a day. That's how close we are."

"Lucky." The guys were envious. *I know I am.* He thought.

Mr. Jang came in, "All right, sit down." The boys did as told.

Uninterested, Junhyung yawned and rested his feet on the table.

Mr. Jang raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything else about it. He knew Junhyung's reputation enough not to mess with him. "All right, we have a new student with us today. I hope you'll treat him nicely." Mr. Jang eyed Junhyung who smirked and traded handshakes with Yoseob. "Come in." He called.

A tall boy with dark, slit eyes and handsome features came in. "Hey, my name is Yoon Doojoon. I'm from JYP High. I hope we can all become good friends." He smiled.

Some boys clapped. Junhyung and his friends just laughed and didn't pay attention.

"You can go sit in the empty seat in the back." Mr. Jang pointed.

Doojoon sat a couple desks from Junhyung. "Let's begin the day with some math problems." Mr. Jang began to erase the board of its graffiti. Students groaned and moaned.

"I got my math book." Yoseob pulled out a playboy magazine, "1 hot girl plus sexy lingerie equals a happy Yoseob!" His friends cackled and hi-fived him for his witty humor.

Like a good boy, Doojoon started to take notes. A paper ball landed on his book. He looked up.

Junhyung and his friends snickered.

Doojoon flicked the paper away and continued to write.

Junhyung smirked *What a nerd.*

CHAPTER 7 : Junhyung vs. Dojoon

The bell rang for break. Students eagerly burst out of their classes.

Doojoon stepped out and looked around *Where is the restroom?* He roamed the halls searching for it. Doojoon turned the corner and froze.

A bright light was heading his way. His heart stopped and everything went in slow-motion. It felt like there was nothing in the world but that angel. Doojoon watched your every move *She's so beautiful.*

You looked out the window, let out a small sigh, and ran your fingers through your long, straight hair. You walked past Doojoon. "Hey." He called.

You stopped and turned around. Your eyes enlarged in surprise. A tall, handsome guy was looking straight at you. "M-me?" You put a hand over your chest.

"Yes, you." The boy smiled.

Your heart went ba-bump. *What is this? My heart never reacted this way for anyone but Junhyung oppa.*

The way he was smiling at you seemed like the sun breaking in through the dark clouds over your heart.

Doojoon stepped closer, "Can I ask you something?"

You snapped out of your daze and stepped back, "Erm." You looked around in a panic.

Doojoon tilted his head, "You all right? You seem kind of pale." He came closer.

You stepped back once again, "I- I don't think you should come close to me." *If Junhyung oppa sees him, he'll flip out and an innocent stranger will get hurt again.*

"Why not?" Doojoon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um." You bit your lip.

"Look, all I wanted to ask was if you knew where the bathroom was." He said. "I'm new here and I don't know where anything is."

You pointed, "Down that hallway and it should be on your left." You turned to go but Doojoon grabbed your wrist, "Wait-"

"Get your fucking hand off my girl." A voice hissed.

*Oh no!* Your eyes widened in alarm.

Doojoon was confused *What?*

Junhyung came over and separated the two of you. He gave Doojoon a deadly glare, "Are you deaf?"

"Oppa, stop it." You grabbed his arm in plea. Doojoon held his hands out in defense, "I don't know why you're being so hostile."

"You touched my girl!" Junhyung hissed.

*This guy has serious issues.* Doojoon furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it a crime to want to thank her? All I did was ask her where the fucking bathroom was. It's not a sin."

Junhyung was shocked and furious. No one had dared stood up to him before. He took a step towards Doojoon but you held him back, "Don't oppa. Let's just go, okay?"

Junhyung smirked at him, "You better watch out, new boy. I'll let it slide since it's your first day. But if you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend or talk to her again, I will come after you. And believe me, that'll be your last day at this school." He took your hand and dragged you away.

You glanced back at Doojoon and dismally sighed *I knew this would happen.*

Doojoon thought back to your frightened expression *No wonder she was so scared.* He shook his head *He treats his girlfriend like she's some kind of high prize that would taint if you touched her. What an ass.*

CHAPTER 8 : neighbors

Friday night, you got ready to go out with Junhyung. He called to tell you he would be a little late. You looked over your science notes and flipped through the channels. You looked at the clock and sighed *I guess he's going to be a lot late.* You turned the TV off and went out to your balcony.

The cool wind breezed by. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of your hair tickling your neck. You deeply inhaled then exhaled.

"Oh. It's you." A voice said.

You opened your eyes and gasped in surprise.

Straight across from you on a balcony just like yours, was Doojoon.

His lips slowly curved into a smile. Your heart started doing that funny flip-floppy thing again.

"What are you doing there?" You blurted.

"I, uh, live here." He pointed to his house with a balcony, "I moved in."

*Oh yeah. He's new.* You thought.

Doojoon rested his arms on the railing and leaned forward, "So I guess we're neighbors now."

"I guess so." You gave him a small smile.

"I never got to properly introduce myself." He held out his hand, "I'm Yoon Doojoon and I'm a senior."

"Er…" You glanced at his hand that was yards away, "How can I shake your hand?"

"Air shake." He grinned.

You started to laugh, "Okay, well I'm ~~~~ and I'm a junior. It's nice to meet you." You gave him an 'air shake'. The both of you laughed.

"It's nice to meet you ~~~~~~~. You have a nice name." His eyes twinkled and your heart fluttered, "I…like your name, too."

"Since you're a junior, I'm older than you. You should call me oppa."

"O…ppa?" You blinked.

"Unless you want to be disrespectful and call me Doojoon." He shrugged, giving you a choice. You laughed, "Okay. I'll call you oppa."

Doojoon grinned. After a quiet moment, he said, "Thanks, by the way."

You looked at him curiously.

"For telling me where the restroom was." Doojoon said.

"You're welcome." You smiled.

"Was that your boyfriend, by the way?" He asked. You blinked.

"The guy that went psychotic after I grabbed you?" Doojoon questioned.

"Oh…yes." You nodded.

"How long have you two been going out for?" He asked.

"This is our 3rdyear together." You said.

"That's a long time…" Doojoon mused, "Is that why he went crazy?" You looked at him. "He almost hit me because I talked to you." He chuckled, "Wait, I am allowed to talk to you right now, right? Or does he need to sign a permission slip?" Doojoon was joking but you couldn't laugh.

*Shit. I went too far.* "You okay? Mianhae, I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

You gave him a small smile and shook your head, "It's okay." *It's true anyways.* Your phone rang. "Excuse me." You went back inside. It was Junhyung. You poked your head back outside, "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"All right. Good night." Doojoon straightened up and waved. You waved back and shut the patio door.

Doojoon cleaned up his room and started picking up his clothes for laundry. He stopped when he saw someone running out. Doojoon looked out the window. You were hopping onto a motorcycle. Someone- it seemed like your boyfriend- put a helmet over your head. You wrapped your arms around his waist and the motorcycle zoomed off.

CHAPTER 9 : thugs

You and Junhyung met up with his friends. You actually didn't like them. They were too wild and uncontrollable. The only friend of Junhyung's you liked was Yoseob. He was on the bad side, too, but sweet and friendly to you.

"Wanna go clubbing?" One of his friends suggested. You shrunk back.

"~~~~~~~ doesn't like clubbing." Junhyung said.

"Man." His friend snapped his fingers. "Why don't you leave her at home sometimes, man? We can't do fun things with her around." Another snickered.

Junhyung protectively put his arm around your neck and pulled you close. He gave a warning glare to his friends, "Wherever I go, she goes. If you have a problem with that, take it with me."

They held their hands out, "All right. Never mind. Let's just go get a couple beers."

Junhyung began to walk with them. You sighed and trudged behind.

"Hey, cheer up." Yoseob slung his arm around your neck, "At least we're not going to a nightclub, right?" You gave him a small smile.

Junhyung looked back and held out his hand, "~~~~~." You slipped away from Yoseob and took Junhyung's hand.

On the way to the bar, several guys blocked the path. They were wearing familiar black and white suits and gold chain necklaces. Your eyes widened and you gripped onto Junhyung's arm, "Oppa." He quickly pulled you behind him. His friends defensively stood by but fear was in their eyes as well.

The lead thug Myungsoo smirked, "Hello, Yong Junhyung."

"What do you want?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"The same thing I always want when I come around." Myungsoo smirked, "Hyungnim wants to see you."

"Well I have nothing to discuss with him." Junhyung snapped.

Myungsoo scowled, "You should be grateful someone as high as hyungnim wants you in his family."

Junhyung smirked, "I've never had a family and I don't want one now."

Myungsoo's gaze shifted your way, "Not even with your girlfriend?" Junhyung froze. You stayed quiet behind him.

"She got cuter." Myungsoo reached out and Junhyung grabbed his hand. "Keep your hand off my girl."

The men stepped forwards but Myungsoo reached a hand out, "No need for hostility, Junhyung. I was just passing on the word. Hyungnim won't be patient forever. Either you join or you die." He snapped his fingers and the scary thugs left.

You sighed in relief.

"Are you all right?" Junhyung asked worriedly. You nodded, "Are you?"

"Of course I am." He wrapped his arm around you, "Forget the beer. We're going home."

You had never felt so relieved to hear those words.

CHAPTER 10 : carried away

Junhyung and you arrived at your house.

You opened the door and he poked his head inside, "Are your parents here?" He was a little wary around adult figures and never knew how to act around your parents.

"They're already sleeping." You looked towards the 2ndfloor.

Junhyung silently closed the door.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" You asked.

Junhyung shook his head, "All I want is you. Come here." He sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You weren't worried that your parents would come down since once they went to bed; they were dead to the world. "Are you all right?" Junhyung tenderly curled your hair behind your ear and stroked your cheek, "I know you get shaken up whenever that bastard Myungsoo creeps around. Are you okay?"

You nodded, touched by his concern. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

You nodded again, "Yes, but," You pulled back and put your hands on his shoulders. You searched his eyes, "Oppa, will you ever join the gang?"

"You're the one that didn't want me to." He stated.

"I know but I just thought-"

"If you don't want me to join, I won't. That's the end of that. No questions asked." Junhyung wrapped his arms around you waist, "Don't I always listen to you? I even quit smoking because of you."

You softened, "I know. Promise me you won't ever join the gang?" You held out your pinky.

Junhyung laced his pinky through yours and kissed the back of your hand, "I promise."

You felt better and actually started to smile.

Junhyung automatically smiled, too. He kissed your cheek and squeezed your waist.

You looked at him with your adorable, pretty eyes and warmly smiled.

That never failed to make him lose his breath. Shivers went down his spine and his heartbeat accelerated. Junhyung slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.

You shut your eyes and gently kissed him back.

But Junhyung deepened the kiss and soon you couldn't keep up. He swept his lips across yours and slid them to your jaw line. Junhyung left a trail of soft kisses across your jaw. His lips began to make down to your neck and he gently sucked on your collarbone.

"Oppa." You lightly pushed his chest but he continued to adore you with kisses. You winced when you felt him biting your neck. "Junhyung oppa, stop…" You squirmed on his lap and pushed his shoulders. "It hurts."

Instantly, Junhyung snapped out of his daze and pulled back. "Mianhae." He said breathlessly, "I got carried away."

*You do that often now.* "It's okay." You gently wiped a glitter on his lips from your lip gloss.

Junhyung smiled and pecked your lips, "I should leave." He stood you up and went over to the door.

"Bye, oppa." You waved.

"Good night, baby." Junhyung kissed you again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

You nodded, watched him leave, then shut the door.

CHAPTER 11 : Flashback to when things were nice and simple

Whenever Doojoon saw you in the hallways, he would smile and wave. You would smile and wave back except for when you were with Junhyung.

One Friday, Doojoon was coming down the hallway as you and Junhyung came from the opposite way. He brightly waved with a charming smile. You gave him a small smile back. *Why does her smile not look genuine?* Doojoon wondered.

Junhyung wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close by his side with a sneer his way.

Doojoon rolled his eyes *That's why.* He looked back to see you and Junhyung disappear. *Poor girl. Her boyfriend won't leave her alone. That isn't a healthy relationship.* Doojoon clucked his tongue and disappeared.

That night after hanging out with Junhyung, he took you home as usual. You hopped off, "I'll see you tomorrow, oppa." "Give me a kiss before you go in." He held an arm out. You went in it and kissed his cheek.

Junhyung wrapped his other arm around your waist and tilted his face up to yours, "Sweet dreams, baby girl. I know I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

You could smell cigarette on his breath *He must've secretly smoked one while I went to get hot cocoa.* Your shoulders fell *I told him so many times to quit but I guess he's too addicted.* You pulled back, "Bye." You left. You went into your room and changed into comfortable clothes. You opened the balcony door and stepped out. You looked up at the sky *I remember when things were simple and happy.* You closed your eyes.

You and Junhyung were at his apartment that he shared with Yoseob. Yoseob was out on a date and the two of you had the house to yourselves.

It was raining outside.

You and Junhyung were in the living room and you were on his lap. Headphones were covering your ears and you were listening to the music that Junhyung played. "Replay." You said. He pressed the replay button. A smile lit your face. The song ended and you said, "Again."

Junhyung never grew tired of pressing the replay button for you. He watched you with affection and joy on his face. You pulled the headphones off with a smile, "I like your taste in music, oppa."

"You can take this home and listen to it." Junhyung put the ipod in your hand.

You blinked at him, "But…this is your most prized possession. It took you years to get money to buy this."

Junhyung shook his head, "No it's not. I found my real prized possession."

You tilted your head in curiosity, "What?"

"You." He wrapped his arms around your waist and whispered sweetly in your ear, "You're priceless to me."

You melted in his arms, "I love you, Junhyung oppa."

"I love you, too." He softly kissed you.

Smiling through his lips, you blissfully kissed him back. He tasted like coke and mint.

A few seconds later, you pulled back and beamed at him. You rested your head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

Junhyung kissed your forehead and stroked your hair. His thumb made light circles on your waist through your sweater. You felt safe enough to fall asleep.

CHAPTER 12 : He's possessive

*I liked it when it was just the two of us. We didn't have to go out with your rude friends. We didn't have to be in a bad environment of cigarettes and beer. You didn't get carried away when we kissed. I guess it's inevitable for things to change since we've been together for so long.* You sighed.

"Why the sigh?" A voice asked.

You opened your eyes.

Doojoon was standing in the balcony.

"Oh." Surprised, you stumbled. "Whoa, calm down. It's just me." He held his hands out.

You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck.

"Are you all right?" Doojoon asked.

"I'm fine." You replied.

"Then why were you sighing?" He asked.

You shrugged, "People sigh all the time."

"Only if they have real issues." Doojoon tilted his head, "Is it your boyfriend?"

You flushed, "W-why do you assume that?"

"Because that seems to be the only reason that puts that expression on your face." Doojoon said.

"What kind of expression?" You whispered. He didn't look away from your eyes, "Lost."

You swallowed hard. *I haven't known Doojoon for a long time but he seems to know a lot about me.* "Am I right?" He asked. You looked away. *I knew it.*

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Doojoon said. You blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Why do you let your boyfriend treat you that way?" He asked again.

You became defensive, "My boyfriend treats me just fine."

"I'm not saying he treats you badly." Doojoon said. "Sometimes, too much love can be hurtful, too. He's too possessive."

You swallowed hard. No one had bluntly pointed that out to you before.

"Don't you think so, too?" Doojoon asked.

You stepped back, "I think you should mind your own business." You turned around and went back in. Deep inside your heart though…you agreed with him.

CHAPTER 13 : yoon dujun the amazing boy

The next day, you went grocery shopping with your mom. She said that guests would be coming for dinner. You didn't even bother to ask who. After you helped her make the side dishes, you went upstairs to change

"~~~~~~~ the guests are here!" Your mom called.

"Coming!" You dabbed lotion on your arms then went downstairs. You went into the dining room and stopped. To your surprise, Doojoon was standing there.

"Is that your daughter?" A woman asked. Doojoon looked up. His eyes sparkled. "Yes." Your mom proudly smiled. You bowed, "Annyeonghasayo."

"Hello~" Mrs. Yoon beamed, "How pretty and polite."

Mr. Yoon and your dad came in. You greeted them both.

All of you sat down at the table. Doojoon sat directly across from you.

"We're so glad to have you as neighbors." Your dad grinned.

"Us, too." Mr. Yoon smiled, "And our kids are the same age."

You and Doojoon looked at each other. "Oh! You two must know each other, right?" Mrs. Yoon beamed. "He's your oppa." Your mom lightly elbowed him. "Mom." You blushed. You looked at Doojoon and he chuckled. You blushed again.

"You two should get along closely from now on. And who knows? Maybe our families will end up being in-laws." Mrs. Yoon winked your way. You looked down.

"Mom, she has a boyfriend." Doojoon cautioned. "Oh, really?" Mrs. Yoon blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." You whispered. You and Doojoon met eyes. You remembered what had happened last night and looked away. *Is she still upset at me?* He wondered.

After dinner and dessert, the parents urged the two of you hang out on your own. So you and Doojoon went outside. "Where should we go?" He asked. "The park?" You suggested. "I have a better idea. Come on." Doojoon took your hand and ran off. You looked at your hand in his. *It's the first time I'm holding another guy's hand.* The two of you went into the bus.

"Where are we going?" You blinked.

"To my old high school in Anyang." Doojoon grinned.

The two of you arrived at a big, fancy looking school. "It looks like an art school." You said. "It is. Let's go in." Doojoon opened the gates. You hesitated, "Are we allowed to be in here?" "Nope." But he went inside anyways. After looking around, you followed him. "Wow." You awed at his old school. Cube High wasn't bad at all but JYP was just fancy. Everything was super clean and big.

"There it is!" Doojoon excitedly ran over and affectionately gazed at something, "I missed it so much." You walked over and blinked, "A vending machine?" "Not just a vending machine. But it's the vending machine. The drinks served in here are the best! Watch." Doojoon pushed several coins in. 2 sodas popped out. He opened one and gave it to you with a lop-sided grin, "Tell me it's not the best." You took a sip. Your eyes slightly enlarged in surprise. He was right. It was yummy!

"See?" Doojoon chuckled. You smiled and took another sip.

Doojoon gave you a tour of his school. You heard something scurry in the darkness and instinctively grabbed his arm, "What was that?" He smiled, "Don't worry. It's just a mouse." "A mouse?" You jumped up and down. Doojoon put his hands on your shoulders to calm you down, "Don't worry. It won't bite." "Yes, it will!" You squealed. "I promise you I won't let it bite you. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." Doojoon swore. You turned your head and met eyes with him. His words seemed so trustworthy.

"Come on. I'll show you the auditorium." Doojoon opened the double doors. You went inside. "Wow." You were amazed again. You followed him to the front, "Have you ever performed here?" "A dozen times, at least." Doojoon went on stage. You curiously tilted your head, "What have you performed?"

"The nutcracker was one of them." Doojoon did a silly ballet spin and you giggled. "And a tap dance that didn't go too well." He demonstrated, "Oh and a hip hop routine." Before you knew it, you were sitting in the front row enjoying a private performance by Yoon Doojoon. You found yourself laughing, smiling, and becoming mesmerized over this boy. For the moment, you had forgotten all about Junhyung. For the moment…you were truly happy.

"Thank you, thank you! You all are so kind!" Doojoon did a deep bow. You laughed as you clapped loudly, "Bravo!"

Doojoon smiled, glad that you were enjoying everything.

Suddenly, a man yelled, "Hey, you two! What are you doing here?" You looked back and gasped *The security guard!* He started running.

"What do we do?" You panicked.

Doojoon swiftly hopped off the stage, "What else but RUN!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you out the door. "FREEZE!" The guard chased after you two. Doojoon and you ran even faster. The two of you darted out the gates and didn't stop running. Doojoon looked back at you. A smile curled onto his lips. You felt your lips automatically curling into a smile also. He tightened his grasp on your hand. You found yourself squeezing back and not wanting to ever let go.

You and Doojoon finally arrived in the bright city full of people. You were sure the guard wouldn't catch you here. The two of you stopped at a lone water fountain. Laughing, you and Doojoon leaned against the brink of it. "I can't believe we got caught." You giggled. "Hey, I'm just grateful he didn't' catch me during my ballet act." He made a face. You started laughing all over again *How long has it been since I laughed freely like this?*

Doojoon smiled, "So…you forgive me now?" "Huh?" You looked at him baffled.

Doojoon looked at you, "You know. Last night? The boyfriend talk?" "Oh." You looked down. "Did my dance acts make up for it?" He asked. You couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, but actually I wasn't mad at you." "Oh." Doojoon decided to drop it. As long as you weren't upset at him, he was fine.

You changed the topic, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I was born with it." Doojoon said. You blinked. "Just kidding." He straightened up, "Dance lessons are mandatory at JYP."

"Oh." You nodded. Your eyebrow itched and you raised your hand. That's when you realized you and Doojoon were still holding hands. The two of you looked at each other and couldn't look away. His hand felt warm and secure. It had been a while since you had felt perfectly safe.

Suddenly, your phone rang. You jumped and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry." You reluctantly pulled away from him and took out your phone. Your smile fell. *Junhyung.* You turned away and picked up, "Hello? I'm actually out. With who?" You glanced at Doojoon who was curiously looking at you. You looked away again, "Um, with a friend. Okay. I'll be there. Bye." You hung up and turned to him, "Sorry but I have to go."

"Boyfriend?" Doojoon guessed. You nodded.

"All right then…I'll see you later." Doojoon straightened up. You waved and walked away. But you slowed down and stopped. You turned around. Doojoon looked at you.

You smiled and his insides melted. "I really had a fun time tonight, Doojoon oppa. Thanks for making me smile." You waved and ran off. *She called me oppa.* Softly smiling, he left.

Not far away, Junhyung was waiting for you by his motorcycle.

"Junhyung oppa!" You called. He looked up and straightened, "Hey, baby." You ran over into his outstretched arms and he hugged your waist, "I missed you."

You thought of Doojoon, "I missed you, too."

After spending time with Junhyung for a while, you came home to find your mom going to bed. "Did you spend all this time with Doojoon?" She eyed you.

"I was actually with Junhyung oppa." You said.

"Hmm." Your mom looked at you, "I know this might not be my place…but I can't help think Doojoon suits you better. Don't misunderstand me. I like Junhyung…but I'd like it more if Doojoon was your boyfriend." She left.

*I'm starting to think that, too.* You thought.

CHAPTER 14 : doojoon vs. myungsoo

You and Doojoon became closer. Whenever you would see him at school, a smile would light up your face. When you would talk with him, your eyes would brighten up. Sometimes, you would go out to the balcony just to see if he was there and when he was, the two of you would talk about random things endlessly.

Saturday night, your mom sent you on a grocery trip. After buying all the food, you walked back home. Out of nowhere, someone snatched the groceries out of your hands. You gasped in surprise. You blinked your widened eyes, "Doojoon oppa?"

He grinned, "You're going home, right?" Doojoon walked away with the bags.

Smiling, you followed him. "What were you doing outside, oppa?" You asked. "Just met up with a couple friends." He replied. The two of you talked about other things.

You laughed at his joke and he smiled at you. "

Well, if it isn't Yong Junhyung's girlfriend?" Someone said. You looked up and gasped.

Myungsoo smirked, "Does he know you're cheating on him?"

You stepped back with a horrified expression. You began to shake. You wished Junhyung was here.

Doojoon eyed the thug, "Who is this guy?"

"This guy?" Myungsoo raised an eyebrow, "You got some nerve kid."

"I'm not a kid either." Doojoon said.

Myungsoo snorted, "You pick the good ones, don't you, Yong Junhyung's girl? Maybe hyungnim will be interested in him." You swallowed hard.

Myungsoo stepped towards you. In one step, Doojoon was in front of you dangerously eyeing him. "Move." Myungsoo demanded.

"No." Doojoon firmly said.

"Oppa." You whispered while squeezing his arm, "Don't make him mad. He'll hurt you."

"Listen to the girl. She's got experience." Myungsoo smirked.

"He's not the only one that can hurt someone." The muscles on Doojoon's arms threateningly flexed.

"I like you, kid." Myungsoo smirked. "

Well I don't like you so you better walk away." Doojoon snarled.

Myungsoo laughed, "All right. I'll go for today. But I'll tattletale on you. Naughty girl." He gave you a wink and left. You felt numb and scared. Concerned, Doojoon touched your shoulder, "You okay? Come on. Let's go home." He put an arm around you and carefully led you to your house.

"T-thanks for walking me home." You tried to take the bags but he held them back, "You should calm down before you go in. Your mom will get worried." Your arms dropped by your sides. "Who was that guy?" Doojoon asked. "Myungsoo." You whispered, "He's in a gang and his boss wants Junhyung oppa to join." You looked at him, "You have to be careful, oppa. Myungsoo is capable of many things."

"I'm not scared of him." Doojoon shook his head, "Besides, I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about. Will you be okay?"

You nodded and took the grocery from him, "Thanks for walking me home. I'm glad you were there with me today." You went inside.

Doojoon sighed *Your boyfriend brings you a lot of trouble, doesn't he?*

CHAPTER 15 : betrayal

Sunday night, you couldn't hang out with Junhyung because you had dinner with your relatives. He and his friends went clubbing.

To the girls' disappointment, he didn't pay any attention to them. Junhyung just sat on the couch drinking and smoking. Girls would try to seduce him but he hissed at them and they scrambled off in fright.

At 2 a.m., the boys left the club.

"Did you see that one chick I was dancing with? She so wanted me." Yoseob laughed. Junhyung smirked and shook his head.

"That one girl with the huge ass wanted you, Yong Junhyung! You should've given it to her!" His friend laughed.

Junhyung glowered at him *That's not even funny.*

"Hey, stop it." Yoseob slapped their friend in the chest, "You know Junhyung doesn't have eyes for any girl but ~~~~~~~."

"I don't even know why you like that girl. She's so boring." He made a friend. Before Yoseob could warn him to shut up, Junhyung had grabbed his collar, "What the fuck did you say about my girl?"

"I just-"

"You badmouth her again and you can forget about being friends with me. You understand?" He sneered.

Suddenly, someone clapped. Junhyung looked up. Myungsoo and his men emerged from the shadows. Junhyung rolled his eyes and released his friend *Not him again.*

"Bravo. Loyalty to your mate is truly a wonderful thing." Myungsoo faked a sniffle, "Too bad she doesn't have any herself."

"What bullshit are you sprouting today?" Junhyung hissed.

"Yesterday, I caught your girlfriend cheating on you." Myungsoo smirked.

Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"You still want to stand up for your girlfriend?" His friend muttered.

Junhyung fiercely shoved him, "Shut the hell up before I make you!" He glared at Myungsoo, "Your tactic for separating me and my girl won't work."

"But it's not a tactic. It's the truth." He shrugged, "She was with some tall guy. Better looking than you. They were all laughing and flirting. She looked happier with him than she does with you."

"SHUT UP!" Junhyung snarled. "That's not true. You're just lying!"

"Don't believe me then." Myungsoo shrugged and walked away.

"Dude, was your girl cheating on you?" His friends gossiped.

Junhyung didn't hear them. He was furious and confused *What the hell am I supposed to believe?*

The next day at school, Junhyung was wary around you but kept you next to him as always. You excused yourself for the bathroom and disappeared. You didn't come back soon so he went to look for you. Junhyung heard familiar laughter and turned the corner. He froze and stepped back into the wall. Junhyung looked over. You were laughing and talking with none other than Doojoon.

"She was with some tall guy. Better looking than you. They were all laughing and flirting. She looked happier with him than she does with you."

Junhyung angrily clenched his fist and rotated his taut jaw. *So the guy she was with was Yoon Doojoon? Yoon Doojoon, after my warning you still dare be with my girl? I'll show you what happens to someone who challenges me.* He slipped away.

CHAPTER 16 : beat up

Doojoon stayed at school to study. When the sun went down, he headed home.

Suddenly, boys came out of the shadow and surrounded him.

Doojoon raised an eyebrow and looked around.

Junhyung stepped in front of him.

*What the hell?* "Can I help you?" Doojoon asked.

Junhyung smirked and nodded to the dark alley, "Bring him."

His friends grabbed Doojoon and dragged him into the alley.

You came out of the house with the garbage. You put them in the cans and rubbed your arms. You could see your breath in the chilly air. You turned to go back in when you spotted someone stumbling up the hill. You squinted your eyes *Who…?* Your eyes widened. You started running over, "Doojoon oppa!"

He tried to open his swollen eyes, "~~~~~~~~." Doojoon pushed himself off the wall and headed towards you. He stumbled and fell towards you.

You squeaked as you caught him in your arms. "Doojoon oppa!" You pulled back and looked at his face in horror, "Who would do this to you?" His face was a mess. There was a bloody cut on his forehead and his lips were swollen and cut. Blood was all over him. His uniform shirt was ripped. It looked like he had been attacked by a beast.

Doojoon searched your face and croaked, "~~~~~~~~~…I'm so sorry." Then he blackened out. "Oppa…Doojoon oppa!" You screamed with wide eyes.

You led him into the house. His mom almost passed out, too. She cried out in hysterics, "Who did this to my son?" You helped her get Doojoon into his bed. His mom went out to buy medicine.

You gently wiped the blood away from Doojoon's wounds with a warm wet cloth. You searched his handsome, bruised face *Who did this to you, oppa?* You sighed and stood up. A hand grabbed your wrist. You looked down and your eyes widened, "Oppa! You woke up!"

Doojoon opened his eyes, "Don't go." You frowned and stooped down, "Oppa, you're a mess. Who beat you like this? Whoever did this is horrible."

Doojoon sat up and looked at you, "Who else would hurt me?" You stared at him, "No way…"

"Now I know why your boyfriend is the jjang of the school." Doojoon touched his lip and winced. You stood up and shook your head, "J-junhyung oppa wouldn't go this far-"

"You sure?" Doojoon eyed you.

You swallowed hard *Who am I kidding. Of course he would. He would do much worse, in fact.*

"Why would he do this to you?" You whispered.

"The reason I told you from the beginning." Doojoon quietly replied.

*He's too possessive.* Those words rang in your head. "I have to go see him." You turned to go.

"No, don't go. I don't want him to hurt you, too." Doojoon said.

You gave him a firm look, "Junhyung oppa will never hurt me." You opened the door then stopped, "Why did you apologize to me earlier?"

Doojoon softened, "You'll see when you see Junhyung." You gave him a wary glance then ran off.

*Fuck. I never knew Doojoon could fight.* Junhyung winced. He tried to bandage his injured ribs. Junhyung taped it up then looked in the mirror. He had a couple bruises on his face and a cut lip but that was all. He had worse before. *Hopefully that Doojoon dies of the beating I gave him. Let's see if he messes with me again.* Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Warily, Junhyung walked over, "Who is it?" He opened the door and his eyes widened, "~~~~~~."

You came in and spun around, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Junhyung asked.

"Is it true…that you're the one that beat up Doojoon oppa?" You asked.

Junhyung narrowed his eyes at you, "Is that why you came in the middle of the night? To ask me that?"

"Answer me, oppa!" You demanded.

"Fine. Yes, it was me." Junhyung replied.

Your face fell, "How could you do that? How could you hurt someone like that-"

"He didn't listen to me!" Junhyung sneered, "After I warned him, he still talked to you."

"That doesn't' give you the right to hurt him!" You yelled. That was the first time you had raised your voice to him. On top of that, it was because of another guy.

Swiftly, Junhyung grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the wall. He glared darkly at you, "What the fuck, ~~~~~~~~? I'm your boyfriend. I'm your man. But who the hell are you worried about right now? Is his pain all you see? You don't even see that I'm hurt, too!"

You glanced at his body. He was shirtless with a bandage around his ribs. His face was wounded also but not as much as Doojoon. "If you hadn't hurt Doojoon oppa, none of this would've happened." You pointed out.

Junhyung released you *I can't believe it. She's still worried about him.* He looked away, disappointed, "Leave."

"Oppa-"

"Go!" Junhyung hissed, "I can't even look at you right now!"

Bottom lip trembling and eyes welling up with tears, you ran away.

*Damn.* Junhyung sat down and sighed *This wasn't what was supposed to happen.*

CHAPTER 17 : Don't leave me

The next day, Junhyung called you but you didn't even bother to pick up. You didn't leave your house since you knew he would be waiting outside. It was starting to rain. Your phone buzzed for the umpteenth time. You looked at the caller id and bit your lip *What if he's waiting out in the rain?*

There was a knock on the door and your mom cautiously poked her head in, "It's raining."

"I know." You whispered.

"Junhyung seems to still be outside." She said.

You didn't reply.

"I'm going out to the market." It was her subtle way of hinting that he could come inside and talk.

"Okay." You said. Your mom left.

You walked over to the window and looked out. Junhyung was in the pouring rain, looking frustrated as he called you again and again. You went downstairs and put your hand on the doorknob. With a deep breath, you took the umbrella and went outside.

Junhyung spun around, "~~~~~~~~~~-ah."

You looked at him then went inside but left the gates open.

Junhyung followed you into the house. "Baby," He took your arm and spun you around, "I'm so sorry." You looked at him.

"Last night," Junhyung shook his head, "I didn't mean it. I was just so mad because it seemed like you cared more for that bastard Doojoon than me. I'm sorry if I got carried away and scared you."

Tears welled up in your eyes, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Mianhae." Junhyung sincerely apologized again.

"What happened to you, oppa?" You whispered, "You weren't like this. The way you hurt people because of me is starting to scare me."

"It's because I care for you so much." Junhyung stated, "I don't want anyone to hurt you and I don't want any guy near you. You're my girl, ~~~~~~~~ah." He tilted your face up, "No guy should be able to put their hands on you or spend time with you like that except me."

You pushed his hands away and began to cry, "That's what is scaring me! You don't let me be with anyone but you!"

Junhyung stared at you, "Are you trying to say that you want to be with other people? Other guys?" You looked away. "You want to break up with me?" He snarled.

"…No!" You said a second too late. You burst into a sob and covered your face, "I don't know, oppa! I don't like the way you're becoming so possessive over me!"

"P-possessive?" He blinked. You continued to cry.

"I'm not possessive." Junhyung said, but in the bottom of his heart, he knew he was, "I just want to protect you, dammit." He touched his head in confusion. Junhyung took your shoulder and looked at your face, "The only reason I don't want anyone else by your side is becauseI want to be the only one by your side. I love you so much, ~~~~~~~~-ah. You should know that by now. You're my world. And to see someone else trying to take my world…you have no idea how fucking hurt and desperate that makes me. You're my first love. And I know damn sure that there will be no other girl in my heart. Don't you feel the same way? Aren't I the only guy for you?"

An image of Doojoon flashed in your mind.

Before you could answer, Junhyung tightly held you, "Please don't leave me, ~~~~~~~-ah. You and I are meant for each other. So why do you keep wanting to leave me?"

*I don't but if you keep being like this, I can't help myself.* You cried.

Tears fell down his face, too.

"It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay. We'll work it out." Junhyung stroked your head.

*No, it's not. I can feel things already changing. But I don't want to hurt you. Even though I might not be in love with you, I still love and care for you, oppa.*

CHAPTER 18 : let's not be friend anymore

Your mom told you to take porridge next door for Doojoon. You took the warm pot and walked over. You rang the doorbell. The door opened and your eyes widened in surprise, "Doojoon oppa."

He smiled, "Hey." His face was still bruised but otherwise than that he looked perfectly fine.

"Um, I brought porridge for you." You held it out.

"Oh, thanks." Doojoon took it, "Come inside. I'll put this in another pot and give yours back."

You followed him to the kitchen. He took a pot and a spoon. "I'll do it." You took the spoon and neatly deposited the porridge in there. Doojoon leaned by the wall and crossed his arms. He watched you with a smile *She's so sweet and pretty. Freaking Junhyung is lucky. I wonder what it would be like if she was my girlfriend.*

"There." You put his pot on the stove, "Heat it up before you eat."

Doojoon nodded then asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?" "T-tomorrow?" You blinked.

"Yeah. I'm going back to JYP High to visit my friends. You wanna come?" He grinned and winked, "I'll buy you another drink from the vending machine." You swallowed hard and looked away, "I- I don't think I can."

"Why not? Do you have plans with Junhyung already?" Doojoon asked.

"That, too but…" You looked at him, "I can't hang out with you anymore."

His eyes widened, "W-what?" Your bottom lip trembled, "I can't talk to you. I can't see you on the balcony anymore. I can't be with you anymore."

"Why not?" Doojoon realized, "It's because of Junhyung, huh? He's making you do this!"

"No," You shook his head, "I'm doing it for me."

Doojoon stepped so close to you that you felt his breath on your nose, "But you're doing it because of him." You swallowed hard. "Am I right?" He whispered.

You pushed him away, "Stop acting like you know everything about me."

"It's not just me that notices these things." Doojoon stated. "Don't you think others know what he's like, too? Tell me. Do your friends like him? Do your parents approve of him? Do you like him like this?"

"I love Junhyung oppa." You defensively said.

Doojoon softly gazed at you, "Junhyung is suffocating you."

You opened your mouth but Doojoon continued, "Don't tell me that's not true. You know very well that it is." He reached out for you, "You have no idea what you're missing. You've been in this relationship for too long that it makes you think he's the only guy but he's not. There are guys out there that'll treat you with the respect and love you deserve…like me."

You stepped back, "I belong with Junhyung oppa."

Doojoon's face fell. "I'm sorry I made things worse for you. And I'll apologize for Junhyung oppa hurting you. Good-bye." You grabbed the pot and left.

Doojoon lowered his head *You hurt me more.*

You came out of his house and leaned against the wall. You put a hand over your rapidly thumping chest *Mianhae, Doojoon oppa. But if I continue to let things go far, you'll get hurt, too. This is for the best.*

CHAPTER 19 : secret friends

Junhyung was happy. You were back to being by his side. Besides the time you spent at home sleeping, you were always with him.

Outside, you were smiling and it seemed like you were content doing everything with him. You let him hold your hand. When he asked for a kiss, you kissed him. When he held you, you stayed still without a complaint. But inside, you were numb and blank.

It felt just your body was with him. Your mind couldn't stop thinking about Doojoon. Every time you saw him, it hurt you.

And every time he saw you, it crushed him. You wouldn't even look his way when you passed by in the hallways. *I didn't think it would be so hard for me. I guess I was really starting to like her.*

The holidays came around. You signed up for a charity even to make dinner for elderly people on the night of Christmas Eve. You told Junhyung that you couldn't be with him that night unless he would come with you. As expected, he didn't want to do charity work.

Christmas Eve night, you bought a bunch of food and made your way to the retirement home. "Annyeonghasayo." You smiled and bowed. "Hello!" The elders warmly welcomed you. "Aigoo, so pretty." One grandma touched your head, "We have a handsome boy and now a beautiful girl with us tonight."

You blinked, "Boy?"

"HaHave some appetizers!" A strong, familiar voice said.

You looked up and froze. Doojoon saw you and his smile fell, "~~~~~~~~."

The two of you stared at each other. "We're hungry!" A grandma called.

You snapped out of the daze, "I'll make dinner for you." You went into the kitchen.

After passing out the appetizers, Doojoon followed you, "Hey…" You looked at him, "Hey…" It was awkwardly silent.

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve. Aren't you going to spend it with your boyfriend?" He asked.

You shook your head, "What about you? No girl to be with?"

Doojoon shook his head, "The one girl I wanted to be with was supposed to be with her boyfriend." He gave you a small smile, "I guess I got lucky."

You looked away and continued chopping the vegetables.

You and Doojoon prepared a feast for the elderly. The two of you forgot the tension and worked together to make everything perfect for them. After dinner, you and Doojoon played cards and other games with them. "Sing for us!" The elders urged.

You blushed, "Sing what?" "Anything!" They beamed. You glanced at Doojoon who was just as hopefully looking at you. You stood up and cleared your throat. You began to sing. Your voice was melodious and all the elders started clapping. Doojoon softly gazed at you *I found another thing I like about her. Gosh, she's perfect.*

Finished, you quickly bowed and sat back down. "What about you, boy? What can you do?" A grandma asked. "Me?" Doojoon blinked. "He can dance!" You blurted. Doojoon looked at you and you blushed.

"Go on and dance for us then!" The grandmas cheered. Doojoon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and went to the front. Then he broke out in all sorts of dances. Everyone laughed and awed over his moves. You couldn't help but laugh along *This is the most alive I felt in weeks.* Finished, he bowed and everyone cheered. You clapped the loudest. Doojoon met eyes with you and smiled. You warmly smiled back.

Soon, the party began to die down. Some elders went to bed while others watched TV. You and Doojoon went into the kitchen and washed all the dishes. After drying them, the two of you carried them into the dark supply room. Doojoon came behind you and reached over you to put the pots away.

You spun around and froze. His face was right in front of yours.

Your eyes widened in surprise. Doojoon stared back. Both of you couldn't look away.

"Can you move?" You whispered. He didn't. You stepped to the side but he blocked you. You looked at him and opened your mouth to speak but he spoke first, "I missed you."

At those 3 words, your knees weakened. *What is wrong with me? I can't do this to Junhyung oppa.* You miserably thought.

Doojoon cupped your face, "Did you…miss me, too?"

Your body reacted on its own and nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You found yourself melting and wanting more of his soft lips. The way he kissed was so gentle and wary, unlike Junhyung's passionate, intimate kisses. *What am I doing? This is wrong.* You pushed his chest and broke the kiss.

Doojoon opened his eyes and looked at you.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this. I have Junhyung oppa. I told you we couldn't be friends anymore." You said.

"…How about we become secret friends then?" Doojoon whispered.

You looked at him. He looked into your eyes, "We can not not be in each other's lives and we can't be friends either. So how about we become secret friends? Only the two of us will know about this and no one else. What do you say?"

After a pause, you nodded. *That won't harm anyone, will it? All 3 of us will benefit from it.*

CHAPTER 20 : valentine's day and white day

The secret friendship worked out better than expected. No one found out that you and Doojoon were friends. At school and around Junhyung, the two of you didn't acknowledge each other. But at home and everywhere else, you and Doojoon were the closest of friends. You found your smile back and laughed a lot. Junhyung thought you were smiling because of him. But sometimes, you would blank out thinking of Doojoon and Junhyung would start wondering *What is the real reason for her happiness?*

On Valentine's Day, you gave Junhyung homemade chocolate.

"Thank you, baby." He pulled you close and squeezed you affectionately. Junhyung kissed your forehead and gave you a tender smile. You smiled back, feeling guilty.

After a romantic Valentine date with him, he took you home. You gave him a quick kiss and ran up to your room. You opened the balcony door and looked out.

Doojoon was standing on his balcony. He straightened up with a smile, "Hey."

"How'd you know…?"

"I saw you coming with Junhyung." Doojoon nodded below, "Did you have a good date?"

You nodded, "How was your Valentine's Day?" "Empty. But it's better now." His eyes glistened. Your stomach flip-flopped again. It seemed to be doing that more around Doojoon now than Junhyung.

After talking for a while, your mom called you. "I'll see you tomorrow, oppa." You waved.

"Good night." Doojoon waved back.

Suddenly, you called, "Doojoon oppa." He turned around.

You tossed something and he caught it. Doojoon blinked at you then looked at the chocolate. He looked up at you in surprise.

You softly smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day." You went inside.

Doojoon softly smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day…"

White Day was on a Saturday. Junhyung bought a dozen roses and went to your house. Smiling, he turned the corner and stopped. The smile fell off his face.

Doojoon was ringing your doorbell with a bouquet of pink roses behind him. The gates opened and you stepped out.

Your eyes widened, "Doojoon oppa…" You looked around.

Junhyung quickly ducked behind the wall and carefully looked out. "What are you doing here? Junhyung oppa said he was on his way." You said.

"I just wanted to give these to you." Doojoon brought out the flowers from his back.

You gasped in surprise, "Oppa…"

"I couldn't wait to give these to you tonight." Doojoon smiled, "Thanks for the chocolate on Valentine's Day. This is my return gift."

You softened, "You didn't have to." Yet, you took the bouquet and smelled them. You sweetly smiled, "They're lovely. Thank you." Doojoon smiled back.

Junhyung gritted his teeth and clenched his fist *What the hell is going on? She gave him chocolates and he's giving her flowers? I thought we were over this issue.*

Soon, Doojoon went home. You happily hummed as you put his flowers neatly in a vase. There was a knock on the door. You put the vase on a table by the door and opened it.

Your eyes widened, "J-junhyung oppa." "Hey baby." He softly smiled.

"Y-you came late than expected." You said.

"Yeah, I ran into traffic." Junhyung smoothly lied. "You know what day it is, right?" You nodded.

"Happy White Day, ~~~~~~~-ah." He held out the bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you." You took them, "They're beautiful." You smiled but it wasn't the same as the one you gave Doojoon. Your eyes flickered to somewhere.

Junhyung followed your gaze to the pink roses. He couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed.

"Do you want to come in?" You asked. Junhyung shook his head, "Actually, I have to go somewhere." You blinked at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to not be with you on this day.

"Mianhae." Junhyung left. Stunned, you shut the door *Is something wrong? He didn't look too well.*

Junhyung raced to his apartment. Yoseob wasn't home. Junhyung shut the door and leaned against it. He looked around his place. Then he started going on a wild rampage. Junhyung screamed while breaking and tossing everything he could get his hands on. When he was done, the house was a mess.

Junhyung fell onto his knees and cried *Why, oh why would you do this to me ~~~~~~~-ah? You said we would be together. But all this time your heart was with that bastard Yoon Doojoon. Was that why you were so happy? Are you really in love with him?*

The thought broke his heart.

CHAPTER 21 : sudden date

The next day, someone knocked on the door and you opened it. Your eyes widened in surprise, "Junhyung oppa. What are you doing here? You didn't call me."

"Do I have to call before I come see my own girlfriend?" There was hardness in his eyes.

You shook your head, "Of course not."

Junhyung saw the pink flowers at the table but his flowers were nowhere to be seen. He clenched his fist in anger but sighed to calm down. "Come with me." Junhyung said.

"Where?" You asked.

"Why? Don't you trust me anymore?" He asked.

You furrowed your eyebrows, "Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

Junhyung looked away, "Let's go." He went onto the motorcycle.

You locked the door and hopped on behind him. Junhyung stopped at…an amusement park? You became confused. "Didn't you want to come to an amusement park with me? The last time we came was when we first dated. I'm sure a lot has changed." Junhyung held his hand out. Warily, you took it *This is all of a sudden.*

You and Junhyung went on rides. Soon, you were having fun. "This is fun, huh, oppa?" You smiled. Junhyung nodded with a small smile.

After riding on the last ride, the two of you went to get something to eat. He gave you his wallet and you went to buy the food while he got a table. Some guy came up to you and started talking. Junhyung saw you nervously look around, shake your head, and back away.

His face fell *This is what I did to her. I made her scared of talking to any other male. Why am I only seeing this now?*

You came back with the food and gave him an uneasy smile. *Please don't yell at me for talking to that guy. He talked to me first.* But Junhyung didn't say anything. You sighed in relief.

After eating, the two of you roamed around. You saw headbands and walked up to them. You spotted a fake pink rose and gently touched it. Junhyung saw the look in your eyes. His heart hurt. *That's how you used to look at me. I guess you really moved on.*

Junhyung dropped you off at night. You gave the helmet back to him, "Thank you, oppa. It was a surprise but I had fun." You smiled.

Junhyung searched your eyes *Is that smile for me or are you thinking of Doojoon right now?* He looked away, "Go in."

"Bye." You turned to go but he grabbed your wrist. You looked at him.

Junhyung whispered eyes on the ground, "You know how much I love you, right?" He looked at you, "Everything I did for you was because I loved you so much. I never meant to hurt you. If I did, I'm sorry."

You softened, "I understand…but why are you saying all these things now?"

"I just wanted you to know." Junhyung whispered. He seemed sad.

You walked over and hugged him, "I do know. Out of everyone, I know how you love me the most." Junhyung wrapped his arm around your waist and looked at you, "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." You gently reminded him.

Junhyung searched your face. Then he grabbed your face and kissed you hard. The way he was kissing you scared and shocked you.

It was too fierce. Too passionate. Too loving.

You couldn't breathe and pushed on his chest but this time, he didn't release you.

So you just waited for him to stop kissing you.

You felt his tongue motions slowing down and slowly, he pulled back. Junhyung looked into your eyes, "Saranghae."

You smiled a bit, nodded, and went inside.

What killed him was that you didn't say 'I love you' back.

CHAPTER 22 : take care of my girlfriend

Morning came. It was time for school. You washed and wore your uniform. You said goodbye to your mom and went outside. Junhyung was waiting there on his motorcycle.

"Good morning, oppa." You hopped on behind him. He put the helmet on your head and sped off.

The two of you arrived at school. Junhyung parked as usual and took his backpack and your hand. The two of you entered the school. Students backed away so you could walk through. After getting your things at the locker, Junhyung walked you to class.

You faced him, "I'll see you at break." "…I'll see you." He whispered.

You turned to go but he tightly held onto your hand. You gave him a curious look, "Oppa? What's wrong?" "…Nothing." Junhyung released you and gave you a small smile, "I'll see you at break."

You waved and went into the class.

Junhyung heaved a sigh *This is my last time walking you to class. Damn. This is hard.* He went into his classroom. "Yo, Junhyung." His friends waved. He gave them an acknowledging nod.

Junhyung walked over to Doojoon and kicked his desk, "Yah." He looked up.

"Meet me at the rooftop at break." Junhyung said.

"Ooo. A fight? I wanna see!" His friends snickered.

"Any of you come up and I'll snap your neck in two." He threatened. They ducked, "Never mind."

Junhyung gave Doojoon a look and sat down.

*What the hell? Another fight?* Doojoon rolled his eyes *Whatever. I'm not backing down. Especially if this is about ~~~~~~~.*

At break, Junhyung went into your classroom. You looked up, "Oh, oppa, I was just coming out." He grabbed your hand and dragged you away.

Kajung crossed her arms, "Rude! Like she doesn't be with you enough!"

"Oppa, where are you taking me?" You asked as he pulled you up the stairs. He didn't reply. Junhyung burst open the door and the two of you stepped onto the rooftop.

Doojoon stopped kicking the pebbles and looked up. His eyes widened and he took his hands out of his pockets, "~~~~~~~ah." Your eyes widened, "Doojoon oppa." Both of you looked at Junhyung in confusion *What's going on? Why did he bring all 3 of us up here* You began to panic *Oh no! Junhyung oppa found out! He's going to hurt Doojoon oppa!*

Before you could say anything, Junhyung dragged you over to Doojoon then pushed you into his arms. You stumbled forwards and Doojoon swiftly caught your waist.

"What the hell-" Doojoon sneered.

"She's yours." Junhyung said.

Your eyes widened *Did Junhyung oppa say what I think he said…?*

"W-what?" Doojoon stared at him. You looked at Junhyung, also stunned. He didn't meet your eyes, "I said she's yours. She doesn't love me anymore. It's you who she wants. So now you can do whatever the heck you want with her. She's not my girlfriend anymore." Junhyung walked away.

You stood there in shock *Not his girlfriend anymore…?* You never thought that day would come. You looked at Doojoon who was equally as shocked as you were. You ran over to Junhyung and grabbed him before he reached the door, "Oppa, what's wrong? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" He swallowed hard and looked away. "

Junhyung oppa." You tugged on his arm, "Answer me. You were the one that said we would be together forever. So why are you leaving me now-"

He yanked his arm away and hissed, "I can't be with someone whose heart isn't mine!" You stared at him, "O-oppa."

Junhyung looked at you. Sad and bitterness was in his eyes, "You didn't think I would notice? The reason for your smile isn't me anymore. It's him." He glanced at Doojoon. "You don't even bother to say 'I love you' anymore."

"B-because I forgot-"

"No." Junhyung firmly stated, "It's because you don't love me anymore."

You swallowed hard.

"You were right. I was possessive over you." Junhyung whispered, "Now…you can enjoy the freedom you always wanted." He left. You just stood there in disbelief *Freedom?*

Doojoon squeezed your arm, "I'll be right back." He ran off, "Yah Yong Junhyung!" He froze in the middle of the staircase. Doojoon ran over, "Are you serious? You're breaking up with ~~~~~?"

"Are you deaf?" Junhyung snarled, "Don't make me say it again!"

Doojoon paused then asked, "Why are you doing this all of a sudden? I thought you hated me. So why are you giving up your most precious thing for me?"

"I didn't do it for you." Junhyung sneered. "I did it for her."

"But don't you love her?" Doojoon whispered.

"I do." Junhyung replied.

Doojoon furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why are you doing this? I don't understand. If I were you, I would never give someone like that up."

Junhyung looked at him, "That's the difference between you and me. Because I love her so much, I would do anything to make her smile again. Even if it means giving up my everything."

Doojoon softened.

"I know what I did." Junhyung whispered, "I just realized it too late. I can't fix it anymore because her heart is not in my hands anymore."

"…I'm sorry." Doojoon sincerely said.

"If you're sorry, be good to her." Junhyung looked at him, "Don't take her clubbing. Don't smoke. Don't drink around her. Don't make her unhappy. And most importantly, don't be a possessive, insecure jackass like me."

Doojoon nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. I promise. I'll make her happy."

"You better. The day I see tears in her eyes is your death day." Junhyung threatened.

"Thank you, Junhyung." Doojoon said.

Without a word, he walked away. Junhyung arrived at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face *Please, Yoon Doojoon, take care of my girlfriend.*

Doojoon went back to the rooftop. You snapped out of your daze and ran over. "

What did Junhyung oppa say?" You anxiously asked.

Doojoon softly smiled, "He told me to make you happy. He really let you go." He took your hands, "You're free."

You blinked, still skeptic *I never thought Junhyung oppa would make that decision. I could only imagine how hard it must've been for him.*

Doojoon pulled you into his arms and rocked you side to side, "Now we can be together. We don't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore."

Slowly, you raised your arms and wrapped them around Doojoon. You closed your eyes and hugged him tightly. Although you were sad for Junhyung, you were glad to be with Doojoon. You didn't have to close your emotions anymore. Now you could be the one you were in love with.

CHAPTER 23 : doojoon's girl

Things drastically changed as you went from Junhyung's girl to Doojoon's.

Word of your and Junhyung's break spread like fire. Girls grabbed the chance to become the next lover of the kingka. To their dismay, he wasn't interested.

Now whenever you and Doojoon walked in the hallways, people gossiped, "Is he the new kingka?" "Who is this Yoon Doojoon guy?" "She hopped trains fast."

Your friends comforted you, "Will you be okay?" You nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you're not dating that bastard Yong Junhyung anymore." Kajung rolled her eyes. You slightly frowned *Junhyung oppa never deserved to be called bastard.*

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. All of you looked up. "Hi." Doojoon smiled. Your friends couldn't help but swoon.

"Omo! Is it true that you're now dating him?" Rahee squealed. You bit your lip in embarrassment but smiled and nodded. Doojoon started coming over. "Oh boy. Here comes another friend stealer." Kajung crossed her arms.

To her surprise, Doojoon said, "I'm going to play basketball with my friends. If you need me, I'll be in the courts. Have fun with your friends and I'll see you after school." Doojoon kissed your cheek, smiled at your friends, and left.

Kajing blinked, "What the hell was that?"

"That was an awesome boyfriend." Bommie giggled.

Heesuh elbowed you, "You got a good one this time."

You laughed with them but deep inside you were thinking *I had a good one all the time.*

After school, Doojoon picked you up.

He held out his hand. You put your backpack in it. He held out his other hand. You smiled and put your backpack in it.

Doojoon smiled at you and led you away. Talking and laughing, the two of you left the school. He laughed at your joke, bent down, and kissed your cheek, "Aigoo. My girlfriend is so pretty." You giggled and hugged his arm.

You didn't know but Junhyung was watching from his motorcycle. It still hurt him to see you. *She used to be like that with me.* Junhyung heaved a sigh.

"What a bitch. Can she smile after hurting you like that?" His friend snorted.

Instantly, Junhyung grabbed his throat, "Didn't I tell you not to insult her in front of me?"

"I can't believe you're still defending her after everything she did to you!" His friend gave him a disgusted look and left. The other followed.

Only Yoseob stayed behind. He put a comforting hand on Junhyung's shoulder, "You okay, man?"

"Does it look like I am?" Junhyung whispered.

Yoseob sighed, "If you love her so much, why did you let her go? Now you're the one hurting."

Junhyung put his helmet on, "It's better that way." He sped off.

The days were pleasantly peaceful and normal with Doojoon. Every day after school, Doojoon walked you home. The two of you would study at his or your house. Then dinner would be served by either moms. After eating, you and Doojoon got ice cream and holding hands, took a walk in the park. Doojoon never made you be with him every minute of the day. He got along great with your friends. They wholly approved of your new boyfriend, especially Kajung.

Every night at 8:30, if the two of you weren't together already, you and Doojoon would meet at the balcony and have a race to see who would arrive first. Whoever lost would have to fulfill the other person's wish.

You put your spoon down and sat up with wide eyes, "What time is it?"

Your mom looked at the clock, "You're late."

*No!* You instantly raced up to your room.

Your parents chuckled. You burst out to the balcony.

Doojoon tapped his watch and smirked, "I won. Again." You huffed, "That's not fair."

"What do you mean that's not fair? It's perfectly fair." Doojoon grinned.

You pouted, "So what's your wish today? Do I have to do the chicken dance again? Last time, your mom caught me."

Doojoon cracked up, "I remember! Your face was so freaking funny!"

You frowned, "I'm going in."

"No wait!" He reached out, "My wish!"

You sighed, "What is it now?"

Doojoon grinned, "Go on a date with me tomorrow."

You softened, "Today is Saturday. I always go on dates with you on Saturdays."

"I know but tomorrow is a special date." Doojoon winked, "You can meet my best friend."

"Best friend?" You tilted your head.

CHAPTER 24 : hello ! i'm le kikwang

You and Doojoon took a bus to Anyang. The two of you entered a café. The bells on the door tinkled. You looked around, "Is your best friend here yet?" Doojoon scanned the room then shook his head, "Not yet. Why don't we drink something first?" The two of you sat down and ordered drinks.

You sipped on your lemonade as Doojoon texted his friend.

Suddenly, you grew worried *What if his best friend…is a girl? I'm not the jealous type but still, I'm worried. What if she's gorgeous and sweet and perfect-*

"Doojoon-ah!" A voice happily called.

You looked up and your eyes widened.

His best friend was gorgeous, sweet, and perfect.

He was the best-looking male you had ever seen (besides Junhyung and Doojoon, of course).

"Kikwang!" Doojoon grinned. He waved and ran over. His eyes widened at the sight of you and you blushed. Kikwang nodded at you, "Your girl?" Doojoon smiled and nodded.

Kikwang sat next to you, "Nice! She's so cute and pretty!"

"Thank you." You flushed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lee Kikwang." He held out his hand. You glanced at Doojoon who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Beaming, you shook Kikwang's hand, "It's nice to meet you, too." He grinned, "I was wondering what kind of amazing girl captured my best friend's guy. This guy is so tough to please. You're his first girlfriend."

You blinked, "Really?" Doojoon turned red, "Yah."

Kikwang laughed, "Did you two already order something to drink? Why don't we go get lunch?"

The 3 of you went to a restaurant. It was a super fancy and expensive one. "Pick whatever you want to eat." Kikwang said, "My treat for the celebration of my best friend finally getting a girl." "Yah!" Doojoon yelled. You giggled. "What do you want to eat?" Kikwang asked. "Mmm." You scanned the list.

"Want me to help?" Kikwang scooted closer and suggested the best foods. You glanced at Doojoon worriedly. What if he threw a fit just like Junhyung had when you got close to Yoseob? But Doojoon didn't seem to mind as he scanned his own menu.

The waiter came and you ordered. Soon, the table was filled with delectable dishes.

"Is it good?" Kikwang asked. You smiled and nodded. "Yah," He lightly hit Doojoon's arm, "Take your girlfriend to these nice restaurants instead of Mcdonalds all those time." Kikwang turned to you, "He's a real cheapie, huh? He only makes you pick from the value menu."

"I do not!" Doojoon yelped.

You laughed and shook your head, "Oppa is a very good spender. He buys me lots of good things to eat." You gave him a wink. Doojoon smiled.

After a scrumptious lunch, the two of you went to a yogurt shop.

Again, Kikwang paid.

"Is he rich or something?" You whispered. Doojoon nodded, "You know Samsung, right? That's his company." Your eyes widened *Wow.*

The 3 of you grabbed a table and started to get to know each other.

"So you go to JYP High?" You asked.

Kikwang nodded, "I'm a senior there."

"Just like Doojoon oppa." You stated.

"That's right, which means I am also order than you so I order you to call me oppa." Kikwang pointed his spoon at you.

"Don't listen to him." Doojoon said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Hey!" Kikwang said.

You chuckled, "It's okay. I want to call him oppa."

"See?" Kikwang smugly smirked. "I have a feeling you and I will get along just great. Right?" He took your hand. You stiffened and glanced at Doojoon but he just laughed, "As long as you don't get closer to him than me." You started to relax *Doojoon oppa really is different from Junhyung oppa…no, he reminds me of Junhyung oppa before he changed.*

After finishing the yogurt, it was time to go separate ways. Kikwang wrapped an arm around your shoulder and squeezed you, "If Doojoon messes with you, you can always call this oppa and I will scold Doojoon for you, okay?"

Doojoon rolled his eyes.

You laughed, "Okay. Thanks for the good time, oppa. It was nice to meet you."

"Take care!" Kikwang waved. He put an arm out. A white limo pulled over. He waved again and went inside.

"Wow…that was interesting." You giggled, "I like your best friend."

Doojoon grinned, "I like him, too."

"More than me?" You teased.

"Please. Never more than you." Doojoon bent down and kissed you.

CHAPTER 25 : 4 years later

Surprisingly, even after all these years, you and Doojoon were still together. The two of you were still much in love and you still felt like a newbie couple. Doojoon was graduating college and it was your last year in it. You attended his graduation and were one of the loudest cheering for him.

After a party (set up by Kikwang), you and Doojoon took a walk in the park. The two of you laughed while swinging intertwined hands. You looked up at the black sky and sighed in content, "You already graduated and it'll be my turn next year. Time is going by so fast."

Doojoon rested his head on yours, "It's because you're happy. When you're happy, things seem to go by so fast."

You beamed and leaned against him, "I am happy because of you."

Doojoon kissed your temple, "I'll be back. I gotta use the restroom."

"Okay. Hurry back." You waved. He waved and ran off. 5 minutes passed. 10. Then 30. You rubbed your arms and looked around, "Where did he go? Did he get lost?" You were about to go after him when your phone buzzed with a text. You opened it.

Look up- Doojoon.

*Huh? Up? Why?* You looked up. You didn't see anything but a huge Samsung screen. Then suddenly, a picture of you and Doojoon appeared on it. You gasped *What is this?* It showed pictures from high school until now. Words appeared on the screen:

You've been with me since high school.

You've been with me since college.

Now…will you be with me forever?

A heart made of roses appeared on the screen. In big words, it read: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Your eyes bugged out *OMG! I'm getting proposed to right now!*

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~." A voice called. You looked down.

Doojoon was standing a few feet away with a grin on his face.

"Oppa!" You ran over and glanced at the screen, "W-what's going on? What is that all about?"

"Just like it says. Will you, ~~~~~~~, marry me, Yoon Doojoon?" He asked.

You softened, "Doojoon oppa…" He took your hand and squeezed it, "I've been waiting so long to ask you this. Now that I finally graduated and got a new job, I finally thought it was time to ask you to be my wife."

Tears welled up in your eyes, "Oppa."

"Hey, don't cry on this beautiful day." Doojoon wiped them away.

"I don't know what to say." You confessed.

"Say yes or no." He laughed, "Hurry! I have to text the answer to Kikwang."

"…What if I say no?" You whispered.

"Then I'll wait." Doojoon promised, "I'll wait until whenever you're ready."

"And if I say yes?" You asked.

His eyes twinkled, "Then you'll make me the happiest man alive."

You softly smiled, "Then I choose yes. I will marry you."

Doojoon grinned. He texted something to Kikwang and snapped his phone shut, "All right. The deal is sealed." You curiously titled your head, "Huh?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

You jumped in surprise. Colorful fireworks burst into the night air.

"Omo. Is that for me?" You asked.

Doojoon smiled and nodded, "I'm lucky my best man is the CEO of Samsung Company." He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and rested his head on your shoulder. The both of you watched the fireworks in bliss.

You giggled, "I wonder what would've happened if I said no?"

"Trust me. You don't want to find out." Doojoon kissed your cheek then whispered in your ear, "Thank you for accepting my proposal."

You turned your head to him and smiled, "You're welcome, Doojoon oppa."

"Let's live happily ever after." He closed his eyes and kissed you sweetly.

You smiled through his lips *Yes, let us.*

CHAPTER 26 : it's been 4 years but i still love you

Junhyung sipped his beer as his friends crazily laughed and sang.

A girl hugged his arm, "Oppa, why are you so alone?" He pulled away, "Buzz off."

She frowned and scooted away.

Junhyung leaned back in his seat and sighed. Ever since 4 years ago when he let you go, nothing had gone right for him. His phone vibrated with a text.

Last chance, Junhyung. Take our offer or your lifeline expires. – Myungsoo.

He snapped his phone shut, "I'm going out." Junhyung left the karaoke place. Outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air. Junhyung pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and stuck one between his lips. He cupped the cigarette and brought the lighter to it.

"Junhyung oppa?" A voice whispered.

His eyes widened in shock *I would recognize that voice anywhere.* He slowly turned his head.

You were softly gazing at him. Your gaze shifted to the cigarette.

Junhyung quickly took it out of his mouth and put it behind him *Wait. Why the hell am I hiding this? It doesn't matter anymore.*

You came over, "I haven't seen you in a long time. It's been…4 years?"

"Yeah…4 years." *4 fucking years of hell.* Junhyung flicked the cigarette in the trashcan.

"You look…good." You fibbed.

Junhyung could tell you were lying, "Thanks. You look well, too. Are you still…"

You nodded, "I'm with Doojoon oppa."

His shoulders deflated. Old wounds resurfaced.

"What about you?" You quickly changed the topic, "Have you found anyone to be with?"

Junhyung shook his head *You know I will only love you.*

You bit your lip, "What are you doing lately? You didn't join Myungsoo's gang…did you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't join, remember?" Junhyung whispered. He softly gazed at you with a small smile, "Then I'll keep it until the day I die."

You softened, "Oppa…" Your heart fluttered. This was one of the traits you had loved about him. He was a man of his words.

"I should go in." Junhyung turned to go but you called, "Wait." He turned around.

You pulled out something from your purse and gave it to him. Curious, Junhyung opened the envelope. His eyes widened: You're invited to Yoon Doojoon and ~~~~~~~'s wedding. He stared at you, "Y-you're getting married?"

You nodded, "Next month. I know we got off on awkward terms but it would mean a lot to me if you would come." You squeezed his arm, "Please?"

Junhyung looked away. He could never say no to you, especially if you were pleading him this way. The way you were touching him made his heart beast fast again. "I-I'll try."

"Thank you, oppa." You gratefully smiled, "I'll see you soon hopefully." You left.

Junhyung went back into the karaoke place and went into the restroom. He splashed cold water on his face and opened the envelope again. Groom: Yoon Doojoon. Bride: ~~~~~. This felt surreal. He had always thought his name would be under Groom.

"FUCK!" Junhyung screamed and bashed his fist into the mirror. It cracked into many pieces and blood dripped onto the sink. But Junhyung couldn't feel any pain except for the one in his broken heart.

Tears fell down his face *I'm still in love with you. I can't believe you're becoming someone else's wife. Now you'll be out of my reach forever.*

CHAPTER 27 : telling doojoon

Ever since you met Junhyung again, you couldn't stop thinking about him. *I wonder how he's really doing. I hope he's eating well. I want him to be happy like I am.* You thought.

"~~~~~~~~~." Doojoon waved a hand in front of your face.

"H-huh?" You looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" He curiously tilted his head.

"N-nothing." You looked at your food and poked at it. You were having dinner at Doojoon's and he had cooked a good meal but you weren't hungry.

"What's wrong? You don't want to eat?" He asked.

"Maybe later…" You said.

"I'll wrap it up and put it in the fridge. You can eat it later." Doojoon took the plate away and began to clean up. You looked at his strong back cleaning the dishes.

"…Oppa."

"Hmm?"

"…I met Junhyung oppa yesterday." You said.

Doojoon stiffened. He turned around, "Who?"

You looked at him, "Junhyung oppa."

Doojoon put the dish down and sat in front of you, "Yong Junhyung? Your ex?"

You nodded.

"Wow…I haven't seen him since high school. How is he?" He asked.

"Okay…I think." You said.

Doojoon rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward with a thoughtful expression, "So you're worried about him?"

"Kind of." You confessed, "I invited him to our wedding. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as it's okay with you, I'm fine." Doojoon said.

You smiled, "Thank you, oppa. You're so easy to be with."

Doojoon kissed your forehead, "Thanks for telling me and asking my opinion."

*I picked the right one to spend my life with.* You thought.

CHAPTER 28 : thank you and i'm sorry

It was finally the Wedding day. Early in the morning, you and your friends went to the beauty shop to get ready. They saw you in your gorgeous satin white wedding dress. Your hair was beautifully done in curls and decorated with pale violet flowers. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" Your friends squealed. "Thank you." You beamed.

All of you entered the wedding hall and waited in the bridal room. Many people came to congratulate you. Among one of them was Kikwang. "Oppa." You beamed. "Hey, there gorgeous." He squeezed your shoulder and kissed the top of your head. "I can't believe you're getting married. It seemed like yesterday I just met you. Remember?" You smiled, "Of course I do. Thank you for helping with the wedding. Without you, this couldn't happen." "No problem." Kikwang winked, "I'm gonna go check on the groom. See you later." He left.

"Picture time!" Kajung called. Your friends surrounded you. The photographer clicked away. There was another knock on the door. All of you looked up.

Doojoon poked his head in and smiled, "Hey, ladies."

"No! You're not supposed to be here!" Your friends stamped their feet, "You'll bring bad luck!"

You giggled.

"I don't believe in luck." Doojoon came in, "Can I speak to my fiancé for a moment?"

"Psh." Yet, the girls left

. Doojoon came over and covered his eyes, "ARGH! YOUR BEAUTY BLINDS ME!" "Oppa!" You laughed and lightly swatted him. He laughed and caught your hand. His eyes twinkled as he stroked his thumb over your knuckles, "You look beautiful." "Really?" You beamed. "See for yourself." Doojoon spun your chair around and made you look at the mirror. He was right. Your cheeks were flushed pink. Whoever did your make-up was a true artist. Your wedding gown fit your curves perfectly. You looked like a model.

"See?" Doojoon whispered and gently kissed your temple. You beamed. He put his hands on your bare shoulders, "Are you ready to become Mrs. Yoon Doojoon?" You smiled and nodded. "I'll see you soon, Mrs. Yoon Doojoon…" He gave you a smile, squeezed your shoulders, and left.

Doojoon headed back to the groom room but stopped when he noticed a familiar figure in the corner. Doojoon backed up and his eyes widened, "Yong Junhyung?" His head snapped up, "Yoon Doojoon."

He came over, "So you really came."

"Am I not welcome?" Junhyung growled.

Doojoon shook his head, "She told me she invited you. I'm perfectly fine with you coming. In fact, you should because the only reason this is happening because of you. If you hadn't given up her to me 4 years ago, I wouldn't be getting married to the woman of my dreams. So thank you."

Junhyung scowled and looked away, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for-"

"Her. I know." Doojoon softened, "You should go inside. She'll be happy to see you." He left.

Junhyung took a deep breath and knocked on the room. "Come in." A tinkling voice said. Junhyung opened the door. You looked in the mirror and gasped. You swiveled around in your chair, "Junhyung oppa…"

"Hey…" He shut the door.

Your eyes sparkled and you breathed, "You actually came."

"Yeah…I did." Junhyung replied *For you.*

"I'm so happy." You smiled.

*Then that's enough.* Junhyung looked at you in your wedding dress. His heart hurt at your beauty *I wish she was still mine.*

"You…you look amazing."

You flushed, "Thank you." It was awkwardly silent. Then you called his name. He looked at you.

"I know it hurts for you to be here." You whispered, "And I'm sorry for my own selfishness. I just wanted you to be here on the most special day of my life because you are still an important part of me, Junhyung oppa. I'll never forget the good memories we shared together." He softened, "I understand."

"I just hope one day…we'll be able to laugh about it." You gave him a small smile.

There was a knock on the door. The worker came in, "10 minutes until time, miss." "I'll be ready." You nodded. She bowed and left. "I should go." Junhyung stepped back.

"You'll stay, won't you?" You gave him a concerned look.

"…For a while." He said.

You softly smiled, "Thank you." "You're welcome." Junhyung whispered.

"Can I shake your hand?" You held your hand out. Junhyung glanced at it. After a long pause, he finally slipped his hand into yours. You squeezed it with a teary smile, "Thank you, Junhyung oppa. And mianhae."

Junhyung nodded as he gazed into your eyes *This is the last time I hold her hand as ~~~~~~~~. Now…she'll be Yoon Heejoon.* He tried to pull away but you held on. For some reason, you didn't want to let go. Inside, you were hyperventilating.

Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Distressed, you lowered your hand.

Junhyung paused then put his hand on your bare shoulder. You looked up at him. "Everything will be okay." Junhyung whispered, "I'll still be here."

You softly nodded. If he said it would be okay, you would believe him.

Junhyung gave you a small smile and left.

CHAPTER 29 : true feelings

The room was filled with excited guests. Doojoon entered and everyone applauded. Junhyung watched him bow and go up to the front. *That's my place. I should be the one standing there waiting for ~~~~. I never imagined I would come to her wedding as nothing but a guest. I always thought I would be the groom. I thought she would become Yong ~~~~~~~~...* He sighed and lowered his head. Junhyung caught something in the corner of his eye and stopped.

A few suspicious looking men in black were glancing around. Then they grabbed a bulgy, long black sack and ran out.

Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows *What the-* He followed them to the garage.

The men unzipped the bag and pulled a crying you out. You were shaking your head frantically as tears ran down your glowing face. Your hands were tied together and mouth was taped up.

Junhyung's eyes widened, "~~~~~~~~~~-AH!" You looked up and your eyes widened, "Mmmmpf-oppa!" You gave a muffled cry.

"Shit!" The men ruthlessly pushed you into the van.

"YAH!" Junhyung raced over, "LET HER GO!"

But the van took off.

"Aish!" Junhyung searched for his motorcycle. He found it and hopped on. Before he could start the van, his phone beeped with a text. You should've accepted the offer when you had the chance. –Myungsoo. "Fuck!" Junhyung hissed. Without a helmet on, he sped after you.

You looked back and pressed your hands against the window. You saw Junhyung racing behind. Tears fell down your face *Oppa, please save me.*

"Aish, get down!" A man grabbed you.

Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows *The first one that gets to die in my hands is you, you fucking bastard.* He went even faster. Junhyung weaved between cars and disrupted the van by swerving in front of it.

"Lose him." A man muttered.

The driver stepped on the pedal and swiftly steered into the freeway.

*Fuck! I lost them!* Junhyung went the other way.

The van stopped in an empty junkyard. The men harshly grabbed you and dragged you inside a large garage. "Ah!" You yelped as they pushed you onto the ground. You looked up and your eyes widened in horror *I thought I'd never see him again.* Myungsoo bent down in front of you and took the tape off your mouth, "What a delicious bride."

You gulped and looked around the garage. There were bags of what looked like flour. But then you realized Myungsoo was a drug dealer. Your eyes widened, "A-are those drugs?"

He smirked, "Yeah, you want some?"

You quickly scrambled backwards.

The heartless gangs laughed at your frightened expression.

"Tie her up." Myungsoo ordered. Two men grabbed you and plunked you down on a black chair.

"Why are you doing this? It's my wedding day." You whispered.

"Blame Yong Junhyung." Myungsoo shrugged. Your head snapped up at your ex's name, "What?" "If only he had accepted my proposal, things wouldn't have come so far." Myungsoo examined his sharp blade.

You frowned, "Are you still bothering Junhyung oppa to join the gang?"

"I have no idea why hyungnim has such interest for him either." Myungsoo blew a raspberry, "Stupid Yong Junhyung. His loyalty leads to his death." He looked at you, "The only reason why he won't join our family is because of his promise. But why should it matter anymore? I mean you two are over, right? Which means the promises are void, too. Unless," Myungsoo faked a gasp, "He's still in love with you!"

You froze with wide eyes. He laughed hard then smirked, "If he dies today, it'll be all your fault." You looked at him horror-stricken. You saw the blade in his hand. You twisted in your seat, "Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt Junhyung oppa! You can just have me but don't hurt him!"

Tears fell down your face.

Myungsoo raised an eyebrow in interest, "What's this?" He came towards you. Myungsoo tilted your face up with the edge of the blade. His eyes sparked at your tears, "Oh wow. Don't tell me. You're still in love with him, too!"

You looked away.

"Won't your fiancé be disappointed?" Myungsoo clucked his tongue with a grin, "You are so bad."

You swallowed hard, "Please don't hurt Junhyung oppa."

Before he could answer, the sound of tires came onto the driveway.

Your eyes rounded in panic.

Myungsoo smirked, "He came." The men walked towards the entrance.

CHAPTER 30 : the bloody fight

*No!* You struggled but it was impossible. *Please don't let it be him.* The doors thudded open and Junhyung stepped inside. Your face fell *It is him.*

Junhyung immediately scanned the area for you. He saw you tied to a chair and his eyes widened, "~~~~-ah!" Junhyung took a step forward but a man stopped him. Junhyung glared at him *Did he dare stop me?*

Myungsoo laughed, "Yong Junhyung. Now that I have your ex-girlfriend, you finally come."

"You fucking bastard! She didn't do anything wrong! Let her go and fight me!" He snarled.

"But having her here makes it so much more fun. Especially when she hasn't let go of you yet." Myungsoo smirked. Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? She has Yoon Doojoon-"

"But you in her heart." Myungsoo looked at you, "She loved you all along."

Junhyung gaped at you. You wouldn't meet his eyes. Your mouth felt dry and all you could do was stare at the ground. Junhyung wanted to ask if that was true but there was no time. "Let her go. I'm warning you, Myungsoo. Don't make me commit murder on her wedding day."

"Actually, today is my day to commit murder." He nodded. His men ran towards Junhyung. He narrowed his eyes and ran towards them. You watched with an anxious heart as Junhyung fought them. He was still deftly skilled in the fighting department. He was a blur as he dodged, kicked, and threw punches.

Myungsoo took his jacket off and ran towards Junhyung. Myungsoo kicked him in the chest. Junhyung lost balance and fell onto the ground. Myungsoo raised his foot to kick him again but he rolled away just in time. Junhyung sprang back on his feet and punched Myungsoo. Myungsoo fixed his jaw then smirked, "You just made a big mistake." You swallowed hard as the two fought. Myungsoo and Junhyung had each other by the throat. Myungsoo glanced at you and smirked, "Doesn't she look gorgeous in her wedding dress? Look at her!" He turned Junhyung's face towards you. He softly gazed at you and you stared back.

"Doesn't it just kill you that she's wearing that wedding dress for someone else?" Myungsoo hissed. Junhyung stiffened and right away glared at him. "You should thank me that I stopped the wedding just in time for her true feelings to be revealed." Myungsoo smirked, "Too bad you won't survive to confirm them. Once I kill you, I'm taking her and doing whatever the hell I want to do with her. The first thing I will do is rip that dress off her weak body."

Junhyung grew furious. "FUCK YOU!" Junhyung shoved him away. Myungsoo ran towards him but Junhyung kicked him in the chest. He tackled Myungsoo and punched him until his face was covered with blood. He was blind with fury and hatred *This bastard was trying to hurt the girl I love. I'll kill him for that!*

Junhyung raised his fist.

"OPPA! NO!" A scream came. He froze and looked up.

You shook your head, "Don't do that, oppa. You did enough damage. Please stop." Junhyung looked down at Myungsoo. His face was so swollen and bloody that not even his mother would recognize him. Junhyung got off of him and ran over to you. He touched your arms and scanned your body, "You all right? Did they hurt you?"

You shook your head.

"Your dress got dirty." Junhyung frowned.

"It doesn't matter." You whispered.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." He untied you and took your hand.

The two of you raced to the door and almost made it out except 5 black vans skidded to a stop and blocked the way. The door of one van came out and an older man in a black suit with a silver diamond ring stepped out.

Junhyung gaped at him *No way. Boss came himself.*

And he didn't look happy.

CHAPTER 31 : i will protect her with my very last breath

The boss took a step towards him, "Yong Junhyung, you dare reject me? After 8 years of patience, I have had enough."

You squeezed his arm, "Oppa, who is he?"

The boss noticed you, "Bring her to me." His men strode forwards.

Junhyung instantly held out his arm and dangerously hissed, "You touch her, you die!" They looked at the boss. He nodded. They grabbed your arm. Junhyung punched one and kicked another in the chest. More men rushed over and grabbed Junhyung to prevent him from protecting you.

"GAH! FUCK! LET GO OF ME!"

"Oppa!" You were being pulled away.

The boss gave him a dark look, "Bring him in." You gulped *Oh no. What will happen?*

You winced and closed your eyes as Junhyung crashed onto the floor for the umpteenth time. The men pounded the steel bats over him. When he was on the brink of being unconscious, they splashed him with ice water and started beating him all over again. You felt sick *Oh God. When will they stop hurting him?*

Junhyung coughed up blood and your heart felt like it was breaking in pieces. The man raised the bat and you screamed, "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" You struggled but the men wouldn't let you go. Please stop hurting him! Don't hit him anymore!" You sobbed. Junhyung reached for you, "~~~~~~~-"

The boss nodded, "Bring him here." A man grabbed his hair and dragged him over. The boss bent down and tapped Junhyung's face, "Poor you. How did you become like this?" Then he punched Junhyung again. You screamed and cried. The boss pulled his face up, "I'll give you another chance. You give in to me now and I'll let you and the girl go."

Before Junhyung could reply, you shouted, "NO! OPPA WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR GANG!" The boss raised an eyebrow. Junhyung smirked, "You heard her. I will never join your fucking gang."

The boss grew furious and hit him again. "Bring her to me!" The men dragged you over. Junhyung's eyes widened, "Andwae!" He lunged forwards but the men held him back. The boss waved his hand and a man opened a black briefcase. Inside were powders of drugs and sharp needles of different sizes. Your eyes widened and you started to tremble. "Let's see how your girl feels after a little dose of this."

The boss started to prepare the drug.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Junhyung roared as he struggled.

Your heart started thumping fast. You were in panic mode but your legs wouldn't budge. The needle started coming closer and closer. Your eyes widened and mouth opened.

Before you could emit a scream, Junhyung broke free from the men and tackled the boss down. He grabbed the needle and injected it into the boss. He screamed in pain and started convulsing right away. Foam came out of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Go to hell." Junhyung snarled and stood up. The men started attacking him at once. But he was so high on adrenaline on anger that Junhyung beat them all. He looked at you on the ground, "~~~~~~~~~~~!" Junhyung ran over and helped you up, "Are you okay?"

You nodded.

"Come on. Let's really go." He led you away but from his sharp ears, he detected movement to his left. Junhyung swiftly pushed you aside and kicked Myungsoo in the chest. He fell back but threw a punch. Junhyung dodged it and punched his face. The two of them rotated around while glaring daggers at each other. They were ready to kill.

"You won't get out alive, Yong Junhyung." Myungsoo glanced at you, "And neither will she."

"Then you won't either." He hissed and tackled Myungsoo.

After a rough fight, Myungsoo decided he had enough and pulled out his knife. Junhyung didn't see that and attacked him. Myungsoo smirked and pushed the knife into his stomach. Junhyung's eyes widened and he gasped in pain. You furrowed your eyebrows, "Oppa, what's wrong?"

Junhyung looked straight into Myungsoo's eyes. He smirked evilly, "I won."

Junhyung glared at him and managed to grunt, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He pulled the knife out of his stomach and elbowed Myungsoo in the face. Junhyung threw the knife and it squarely landed on a sack of drug. Myungsoo got up and hit Junhyung's wound. He winced in pain.

"Come on." Myungsoo sneered, "Die so I can finally get your hands on your girl."

"Never!" Junhyung hissed, "You will never touch her whether I'm alive or dead." Then he grabbed a needle from the briefcase and stuck it into Myungsoo's neck. Eyes wide, he stumbled back while choking. Myungsoo fell into a sack of drugs and passed out.

CHAPTER 32 : punishment for loving you

You came running, "Oppa, is it over?"

"Yeah…" His eyes began to close, "It's over." Junhyung landed on the ground.

Your eyes widened, "Junhyung oppa!" You ran over and pulled him into your arms. His eyes were closed and that scared you, "Oppa!" You tapped his cheek, "Wake up!" *What's wrong with him?* You spotted something red and turned your gaze over to his side. Your eyes widened. His shirt was drenched with blood. *H-he got stabbed by Myungsoo.* Tears welled up in your eyes. "Junhyung oppa, please wake up!" He didn't move at all. Trembling, you screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! A PERSON IS DYING! PLEASE HELP-"

A blood-stained hand covered your mouth.

You looked down and gasped, "Oppa!"

"Stop screaming…" Junhyung gently said.

"Oppa! You woke up! You babo!" You hit his chest, "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

"Do I ever tell you anything that worries you?" He murmured.

You began to cry.

"Stop crying." Junhyung wiped your tears away.

You sniffled, "Come on, oppa. Let's get out of this horrible place and get you to a doctor. Don't worry. They'll fix you up in no time." You helped him up but he yelped in pain and lay back down again. "Oppa! Come on!" You frustratingly begged. "Let's just…stay here…I'm getting tired." He whispered.

You screamed, "YOU CAN'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" You shook him vigorously.

Junhyung slowly blinked. It seemed as if eyes would close any minute and never open again. "Oppa." You sobbed. "Hold me…" He whispered. You pulled him in your arms again. You looked at his wound. It was bleeding more now. Your dress was now stained with his blood. You sobbed hard, "Oppa, you're bleeding a lot! We have to go to the hospital soon or you'll die!"

"I know." Junhyung whispered.

"Then why are you being foolish and not getting up?" You asked in frustration.

"I like it here in your arms." He softly smiled. "It's not time to joke!" You cried out.

"It's no joke…I really missed you." Junhyung looked at you. Tears welled up in your eyes. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He reached out and touched your cheek. A tear landed on his finger and his face fell, "Once again…I ruin your day, don't I?"

You shook your head, "You never ruined my day, oppa."

"Liar." Junhyung whispered, "I know what I've done to you. Out of my own insecurity, I forced you to stay by my side when you weren't happy at all."

"I was happy with you." You protested.

"Then why did you leave me and go to Doojoon?" Junhyung looked into your eyes. You looked away. "See?" Junhyung softly smiled, not mad at all. Then all of a sudden, he wheezed and coughed as he pressed down on his gaping cut.

"Oppa!" You said more desperate now than ever, "Let's go now!" Junhyung shook his head, "No." "JUNHYUNG OPPA!" You screamed and sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me?" "Mianhae." He whispered.

You stared at him.

"I always hurt you and yet I never realize till the end." Junhyung slumped in your arms. Your eyes widened as the two painful words rang in your head *The end. The end. The end.*

"Oppa You're scaring me!"

"I do that a lot, too."

"JUNHYUNG OPPA!" You cried. He slipped his hand into yours and held it up in the air. Junhyung laced his fingers through yours and tightly squeezed your hand, "I held onto you so tightly like this when I should've just held your hand like this." He pulled his fingers away and just held your hand, "I didn't give you any room to breathe. I treated you like my prisoner. That wasn't very fair. I'm sorry." A small, playful smile came on his lips, "Maybe that's why my life is ending. It's my punishment for loving you too much."

"Don't say that!" In a panic, you laced your fingers through his and tightly held onto his hand, "I'll hold onto you now, Junhyung oppa so don't ever let go of me."

"So it's true…" He looked into your eyes, "You are still in love with me."

"Of course I am." Tears welled up in your eyes.

"I'm so happy." Junhyung closed his eyes and smiled as he buried his face into your dress. He wrapped his arm around your waist, "I never stopped loving you, too." You clamped a hand over your mouth to keep from sobbing out loud.

"You are the only girl for me." Junhyung breathed, "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you. No girl has ever impacted my life like you have. And I would never give my life up for anyone but you." Now you couldn't help but release your cries.

Junhyung looked up at you and a tear slid down the corner of his eye, "Mianhae. I keep making you cry."

"Junhyung oppa." You whimpered. He cupped the back of your head and pulled you down to his lips. "I love you, baby girl." Junhyung murmured against your lips, "I'm sorry for not realizing my faults sooner. I'm sorry for ruining the most important day of your life. And most importantly…I'm sorry for leaving you first."

Your eyes widened as his hand slipped off your head and landed with a thud on the ground. Slowly, you pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were closed. "Oppa." You whispered. You gently shook him, "Junhyung oppa…wake up. Please. You're scaring me again. I beg of you. WAKE UP!" But he would never open his eyes again. "OH GOD! JUNHYUNG OPPA!" You held tightly onto him and bawled, "JUNHYUNG OPPA!"

The door burst and the police spilled in too late. Doojoon ran in, "~~~~~~~~~!" He skidded to a stop when he saw you crying and hugging a dead Junhyung. His eyes widened, "No…"

You buried your face into Junhyung's neck and sobbed *Oppa, mianhae. Everything is my fault. The truth is, my heart never forgot you. Now that I think about it, the only reason I was attracted to Doojoon oppa was because he reminded me of you before you changed. I loved you and only you, Yong Junhyung. I'm sorry I realized it too late. Love makes you blind sometimes, and I think that's what happened to us. We got lost on the way and when we finally found each other again, you leave me…why did things have to turn out this way for us?*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 : the day you asked me out

You ran your brush through your hair and skillfully made them into two perfect braids. You looked in the mirror and smoothed your skirt. You put your pristine white sneakers on and checked to make sure you were wearing your couple ring. You didn't want your boyfriend to have another fit.

You started heading out the door and stopped. You turned around and looked at the picture of you and your boyfriend from the old times.

When everything seemed to be perfect.

You carefully picked up the picture frame and ran your fingers along the glass *I remember when you used to be innocent like this.*

To be honest, Junhyung had never been 'innocent'. He was always the bad boy who seemed to be causing trouble everywhere. That's why you were shocked when he asked you out.

"Come on! Go ask her already!" Yoseob shoved Junhyung but he quickly retaliated. You were laughing and talking with your friends at your locker.

"Come on! Before the bell rings!" Yoseob pushed him again.

"Stop pushing me!" Junhyung hissed, "I'll do it when I'm ready!" He took a deep breath and straightened his blazer.

"We don't have all day." Yoseob impatiently tapped his foot.

Junhyung socked him then walked towards you. His heart started to beat faster and faster *I'm going to have a fucking heart attack! Shit! What if she says no?* You looked up and he froze. You smiled and his heart melted *Fuck. She's the only girls that'll make my knees shake like a pussy. That's why I fell for her. Cause of that damn beautiful smile.*

"Hi, Junhyung sunbae." You waved. Your friends began to gossip. They disapproved of you even associating with the bad boy with horrible rumors.

*This is it.* Junhyung gripped the bouquet behind him. He opened his mouth, "You-"

Brrring.

You shut your locker, "Bye, sunbae." You waved and left with your friends. *Damn.* Junhyung lowered his head.

Yoseob ran over, "How'd it go? Did she say yes?" Junhyung tossed the flowers in the wastebasket and walked away. Yoseob blinked, confused, "What happened?"

That night, Junhyung went drinking with his friends. But that made him even more depressed about his dejection earlier. "I'm outta here." Junhyung left the restaurant. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, ahjumma." He would recognize that voice anywhere. Junhyung turned his head *It's her.*

You bowed to the market owner and started up the streets with your bags of groceries.

Junhyung took the opportunity and ran over, "Yah."

You turned around and your eyes widened, "Oh, sunbae!"

"…You need help with your bags?" He asked. You glanced down at them.

Before you knew it, you and Junhyung were walking up the hill to your house. It was awkwardly silent. *Aish. I knew things would turn out this way.* He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sunbae, today was White Day." You brought up. His ears turned pink and he stiffened. "Did you give return gifts to anyone?" You asked. Junhyung shook his head. You nodded in understanding. You did a double take at his face, "Oh, sunbae. Did you get hurt?"

"What?" He blinked.

You stepped towards him and gently touched the tiny scar on his cheek. Junhyung found himself melting once again at your simple touch. "Does it hurt?" You asked.

"…I'm okay." He whispered.

You pulled out a band-aid from your pocket, "Lucky for you, I have one left." You took the adhesive off and stuck the band-aid onto his cheek. "There." You beamed, "All better." Junhyung softly gazed at you.

You giggled, "Mianhae but it looks kind of silly. You being a gangster and all but you have a Hello Kitty band-aid on your cheek." Junhyung didn't care what the hell he looked like at the moment. As long as he was with you, he didn't care.

You looked up, "My house is right there. I think I can go alone." You took the grocery from him, "Thanks for your help, sunbae. You're not as bad as they say." You smiled, waved, and walked away.

*Do it now, babo! Come on! Just ask her those 7 words!* Junhyung snapped out of his daze, "YAH!"

You turned around and curiously blinked, "Yes?"

"…Do you...want to be my girlfriend?" He finally asked the question. Your jaw dropped *The drop-dead gorgeous bad boy of the school is asking me- a normal freshman girl- out?*

CHAPTER 2 : always together

"~~~~~~~!" Someone called. You snapped out of your flashback.

"Junhyung is here!" Your mom called.

"Coming!" You called. You put the photo down, grabbed your backpack, and ran downstairs.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Your mom kissed your cheek. "Bye!" You waved and ran out the door.

Your good-looking boyfriend was waiting on his motorcycle.

"Hi, oppa." You hopped on behind him. "Hey, baby." He leaned back and kissed your cheek. Junhyung put the helmet on you, "Ready?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around his waist. He glanced down and saw the couple ring on your finger. Junhyung satisfactorily smirked *All mine.* He sped off to school.

You closed your eyes and rested on his back *I remember when you used to feel so strong and sturdy. This back used to comfort me all the time.*

Junhyung ruthlessly raced into the gates, scaring the crap out of a couple teenagers. Junhyung parked his motorcycle and you hopped off. You took your helmet off and gave it to him. Junhyung tossed that and his own helmet away. He grabbed your hand, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and led you into the school.

"Good morning, oppa!" Girls chorused. Junhyung completely ignored them.

The two of you went to the lockers. He leaned next to them as you started to twirl in your combination. You opened the locker and took out the books you needed.

Someone hopped next to you, "Hey, guys!" You looked up and smiled, "Hi, Yoseob oppa."

"You have something on your cheek." He reached out but Junhyung grabbed his wrist. You and Yoseob looked up. Junhyung gave him a warning look, "I'll do it." He pushed Yoseob's hand away and took the lint off your cheek.

Your shoulders dismally fell *He didn't use to be like this.*

"All right, she's your chick. I get it." Yoseob good-naturedly laughed.

The bell rang.

"Come on, baby. I'll walk you to class." Junhyung held out his hand. You shut the locker and slipped your hand into his. He led you to your classroom. "I'll see you during break." He kissed you and left.

You went inside.

"Hey!" Your friends waved.

You smiled and waved back. You sat in your seat next to them.

"Hey, Heesu is going to make our bracelets during break! You wanna help?" Rahee asked.

You uncomfortably shifted in your seat, "Um…"

"Why bother asking? She always spends every freaking minute with her over-possessive boyfriend." Kajung crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yah." Bommie lightly elbowed her.

You bit your lip.

"When will you have time for your friends?" Kajung snorted.

"Don't mind her." Rahee whispered, "She just cares for you a lot."

You lowered your head and sighed *But it's true though. I'm always with Junhyung oppa now.*

CHAPTER 3 : what happened to you ?

After school, you followed Junhyung and his friends. While they had fun torturing other people and laughing about the meanest jokes, you just quietly stood by. Junhyung wouldn't let go of your hand once and dragged you everywhere with him.

You stood up. Instantly, his attention was on you, "Babe, where you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." You left. You came back out to see Junhyung about to light a cigarette. You walked over and pulled it out. He blinked at you.

"I thought I told that I didn't like it when you smoked." You whispered

"Aww, come on." His friends said, "Junhyung is a big boy! He doesn't need you to babysit him all the time!"

"Shut the hell up." He snapped then looked at you, "Mianhae." Junhyung took the cigarette from you and tossed it in the trashcan.

After a while, he finally took you home.

You got off the motorcycle, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Junhyung took the helmet off your head, "I'll be waiting here."

You waved and turned to go in but he grabbed your hand and pulled you back. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Junhyung mumbled. You looked at his lips coming closer and closer, "I'm just tired."

"A kiss or two won't hurt." Junhyung kissed you. You softly kissed him back. Junhyung curled your hair behind your ear and cupped your face as he deepened the kiss. Just then, his phone rang.

"Fuck." Junhyung pulled back and cursed. He picked up, "What? I got it. Hang up." Junhyung snapped his phone shut, "I have to go."

"Okay." You stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He sped off.

You sighed and went into the house. Your parents were out but dinner was on the stove. You heated it up and ate it while watching the news. Then you went upstairs to finish the homework.

You looked up and did a double-take. The picture caught your attention again. You picked it up and softly smiled at Junhyung's smiling face. He looked really sweet and charming in there. He didn't seem like anyone who was possessive or would hurt anyone.

You, Junhyung, and Yoseob came out of the arcade.

"Brr! It's cold." Yoseob shivered. You rubbed your arms as well.

Junhyung took his jacket off and put it over you. "Thanks, oppa." You smiled. He smiled back.

"Me, too!" Yoseob squealed and pulled the other side of the jacket around him.

"Hey, leave her alone. You're taking all the jacket." Junhyung said.

"No." Yoseob stuck his tongue out.

"Aigoo." Junhyung hit his head and everyone laughed.

Beaming, you hooked your arms through both of theirs, "Let's go get something warm to drink."

"Call!" Yoseob grinned.

Everyone laughed again. The 3 of you walked towards the café. You looked at Junhyung and he smiled down at you. He kissed your forehead and you beamed happily.

*Back then, you didn't care if I was close to Yoseob oppa. You didn't mind if I had other guy friends. And you definitely let me hang out with my friends. Although you weren't the most polite guy to them, you gave them respect. Now you don't want anything to do with them. What happened to you, Junhyung oppa?* You sighed.

CHAPTER 4 : i don't know who you are anymore

It was the weekend. After hanging out with his friends, you and Junhyung parted ways for a private date. After eating, the two of you just wandered around the center of town where all the shops were. It almost seemed as if things were back to normal.

The non-possessive boy you fell for was back.

Junhyung lightly put his arm around you and stuck cute hair pins into your head. You smiled and he took pictures of you. "Cute." Junhyung kissed your cheek, took the hair pins off, and bought all of them. He handed you the bag, "Wear this tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, oppa. You didn't have to though." You said.

"I want to get my girl pretty things." Junhyung took your hand. The two of you looked for more shops.

At the edge, you spotted an outdoor café. Junhyung handed you his wallet, "I'm going to grab a spot."

"Okay." You went to get the drinks.

Junhyung sat down and watched you. You looked so cute leaning over the counter and gesturing to what you wanted. A smile lit his face *She's the most beautiful girl and she's all mine.* He noticed someone else staring your way. Junhyung looked over. A guy with plugs and spiked hair was looking your way. He tilted his head to get a better view of under your skirt.

A frown came on Junhyung's face. "Yah." He called.

The guy looked back at him.

"Look away." Junhyung said.

The guy shrugged and kept checking you out.

"Aish." That pissed Junhyung off. He got up and grabbed the stranger's collar, "I told you to look away!" Junhyung punched him.

You looked back and your eyes widened *Oh no.*

Junhyung dragged the guy to the dark alley. Junhyung started beating the crap out of him. "Didn't I tell you to look away? That's my girl you were checking out, you bastard!" He raised his foot to kick him again.

"OPPA! STOP!" You grabbed his waist. "You'll end up killing him!" You cast a panicked glance at the half-conscious boy. "Come on!" You dragged Junhyung away.

The two of you were back by his motorcycle.

"What were you thinking, oppa? You just hit a random stranger!" You said, upset.

"He was checking you out!" Junhyung snarled.

"All he did was look! It wasn't like he was touching me or anything!" Your bottom lip trembled, "What's wrong with you? You weren't like this!"

Junhyung opened his mouth but you crossed your arms, "I want to go home."

"~~~~~~~."

"Take me home now." You frowned.

Junhyung shut his mouth and did as told. As soon as you arrived home, you hopped off the motorcycle and pushed the helmet into his arms. Junhyung stood up and went after you, "Baby-"

You shut the gate in his face.

Junhyung thumped on it, "Baby, open up." But you just went into the house. He sighed and lowered his head *Damn. Is it my fault again? I just don't like any guy to have their eyes on you.*

You went into your room and sank onto the bed. You curled into a ball and sobbed.

Truthfully, what happened earlier scared you.

*Junhyung oppa is so scary. It's like I don't even know him anymore. Do I have to continue a relationship with someone I don't know?*

CHAPTER 5 : forgive me

The next morning, you got ready for school, said goodbye to your mom, and left the house. You stopped in your tracks when you saw Junhyung waiting by your gates. You turned your head the other way and walked away.

"~~~~~~~~-ah." Junhyung ran after you and grabbed your arm. You didn't want to turn around so just yanked your arm away.

"~~~~~ listen to me." He took your arm again and spun you around.

You didn't meet his eyes. You were too scared to.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about last night. Please forgive me." Junhyung pleadingly whispered, "I just lost control. You know how much I care for you. I just want me to be the only one who can look at you like that. When I see other guys crawling over you, I hate it."

"You scared me." You whispered, "It was like you became…a monster."

That surprised him but he quickly comforted you, "Mianhae. I promise I'll try not to do that again. Please forgive me."

You paused then nodded. As much as you felt distant from him, you still couldn't say no.

Junhyung was your first love.

Your first boyfriend.

No matter how much he changed, he would still be special to you.

Junhyung wrapped his arms around you, "After we separated like that last night, I couldn't sleep at all. Let's not do that again, okay?" You held onto his shoulder and nodded.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I…love you, too." You whispered, not totally sure of your feelings for him anymore.

CHAPTER 6 : yoon doojoon

You and Junhyung entered the school hand-in-hand as usual. You felt like you were being dragged around but didn't say anything. He walked you to class and kissed you, "I'll see you at break." "Okay." You whispered.

Junhyung left and you went into the classroom.

"Hello!" Your friends waved. Kajung didn't even bother speaking to you anymore.

You sighed and sat in your seat *I don't know what my life is becoming anymore.*

Junhyung went into his homeroom and sat in the back.

"Hey, is everything okay with ~~~ now?" Yoseob asked.

Junhyung smirked and nodded, "Of course. My girl and I are never apart for more than a day. That's how close we are."

"Lucky." The guys were envious. *I know I am.* He thought.

Mr. Jang came in, "All right, sit down." The boys did as told.

Uninterested, Junhyung yawned and rested his feet on the table.

Mr. Jang raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything else about it. He knew Junhyung's reputation enough not to mess with him. "All right, we have a new student with us today. I hope you'll treat him nicely." Mr. Jang eyed Junhyung who smirked and traded handshakes with Yoseob. "Come in." He called.

A tall boy with dark, slit eyes and handsome features came in. "Hey, my name is Yoon Doojoon. I'm from JYP High. I hope we can all become good friends." He smiled.

Some boys clapped. Junhyung and his friends just laughed and didn't pay attention.

"You can go sit in the empty seat in the back." Mr. Jang pointed.

Doojoon sat a couple desks from Junhyung. "Let's begin the day with some math problems." Mr. Jang began to erase the board of its graffiti. Students groaned and moaned.

"I got my math book." Yoseob pulled out a playboy magazine, "1 hot girl plus sexy lingerie equals a happy Yoseob!" His friends cackled and hi-fived him for his witty humor.

Like a good boy, Doojoon started to take notes. A paper ball landed on his book. He looked up.

Junhyung and his friends snickered.

Doojoon flicked the paper away and continued to write.

Junhyung smirked *What a nerd.*

CHAPTER 7 : Junhyung vs. Dojoon

The bell rang for break. Students eagerly burst out of their classes.

Doojoon stepped out and looked around *Where is the restroom?* He roamed the halls searching for it. Doojoon turned the corner and froze.

A bright light was heading his way. His heart stopped and everything went in slow-motion. It felt like there was nothing in the world but that angel. Doojoon watched your every move *She's so beautiful.*

You looked out the window, let out a small sigh, and ran your fingers through your long, straight hair. You walked past Doojoon. "Hey." He called.

You stopped and turned around. Your eyes enlarged in surprise. A tall, handsome guy was looking straight at you. "M-me?" You put a hand over your chest.

"Yes, you." The boy smiled.

Your heart went ba-bump. *What is this? My heart never reacted this way for anyone but Junhyung oppa.*

The way he was smiling at you seemed like the sun breaking in through the dark clouds over your heart.

Doojoon stepped closer, "Can I ask you something?"

You snapped out of your daze and stepped back, "Erm." You looked around in a panic.

Doojoon tilted his head, "You all right? You seem kind of pale." He came closer.

You stepped back once again, "I- I don't think you should come close to me." *If Junhyung oppa sees him, he'll flip out and an innocent stranger will get hurt again.*

"Why not?" Doojoon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um." You bit your lip.

"Look, all I wanted to ask was if you knew where the bathroom was." He said. "I'm new here and I don't know where anything is."

You pointed, "Down that hallway and it should be on your left." You turned to go but Doojoon grabbed your wrist, "Wait-"

"Get your fucking hand off my girl." A voice hissed.

*Oh no!* Your eyes widened in alarm.

Doojoon was confused *What?*

Junhyung came over and separated the two of you. He gave Doojoon a deadly glare, "Are you deaf?"

"Oppa, stop it." You grabbed his arm in plea. Doojoon held his hands out in defense, "I don't know why you're being so hostile."

"You touched my girl!" Junhyung hissed.

*This guy has serious issues.* Doojoon furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it a crime to want to thank her? All I did was ask her where the fucking bathroom was. It's not a sin."

Junhyung was shocked and furious. No one had dared stood up to him before. He took a step towards Doojoon but you held him back, "Don't oppa. Let's just go, okay?"

Junhyung smirked at him, "You better watch out, new boy. I'll let it slide since it's your first day. But if you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend or talk to her again, I will come after you. And believe me, that'll be your last day at this school." He took your hand and dragged you away.

You glanced back at Doojoon and dismally sighed *I knew this would happen.*

Doojoon thought back to your frightened expression *No wonder she was so scared.* He shook his head *He treats his girlfriend like she's some kind of high prize that would taint if you touched her. What an ass.*

CHAPTER 8 : neighbors

Friday night, you got ready to go out with Junhyung. He called to tell you he would be a little late. You looked over your science notes and flipped through the channels. You looked at the clock and sighed *I guess he's going to be a lot late.* You turned the TV off and went out to your balcony.

The cool wind breezed by. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of your hair tickling your neck. You deeply inhaled then exhaled.

"Oh. It's you." A voice said.

You opened your eyes and gasped in surprise.

Straight across from you on a balcony just like yours, was Doojoon.

His lips slowly curved into a smile. Your heart started doing that funny flip-floppy thing again.

"What are you doing there?" You blurted.

"I, uh, live here." He pointed to his house with a balcony, "I moved in."

*Oh yeah. He's new.* You thought.

Doojoon rested his arms on the railing and leaned forward, "So I guess we're neighbors now."

"I guess so." You gave him a small smile.

"I never got to properly introduce myself." He held out his hand, "I'm Yoon Doojoon and I'm a senior."

"Er…" You glanced at his hand that was yards away, "How can I shake your hand?"

"Air shake." He grinned.

You started to laugh, "Okay, well I'm ~~~~ and I'm a junior. It's nice to meet you." You gave him an 'air shake'. The both of you laughed.

"It's nice to meet you ~~~~~~~. You have a nice name." His eyes twinkled and your heart fluttered, "I…like your name, too."

"Since you're a junior, I'm older than you. You should call me oppa."

"O…ppa?" You blinked.

"Unless you want to be disrespectful and call me Doojoon." He shrugged, giving you a choice. You laughed, "Okay. I'll call you oppa."

Doojoon grinned. After a quiet moment, he said, "Thanks, by the way."

You looked at him curiously.

"For telling me where the restroom was." Doojoon said.

"You're welcome." You smiled.

"Was that your boyfriend, by the way?" He asked. You blinked.

"The guy that went psychotic after I grabbed you?" Doojoon questioned.

"Oh…yes." You nodded.

"How long have you two been going out for?" He asked.

"This is our 3rdyear together." You said.

"That's a long time…" Doojoon mused, "Is that why he went crazy?" You looked at him. "He almost hit me because I talked to you." He chuckled, "Wait, I am allowed to talk to you right now, right? Or does he need to sign a permission slip?" Doojoon was joking but you couldn't laugh.

*Shit. I went too far.* "You okay? Mianhae, I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

You gave him a small smile and shook your head, "It's okay." *It's true anyways.* Your phone rang. "Excuse me." You went back inside. It was Junhyung. You poked your head back outside, "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"All right. Good night." Doojoon straightened up and waved. You waved back and shut the patio door.

Doojoon cleaned up his room and started picking up his clothes for laundry. He stopped when he saw someone running out. Doojoon looked out the window. You were hopping onto a motorcycle. Someone- it seemed like your boyfriend- put a helmet over your head. You wrapped your arms around his waist and the motorcycle zoomed off.

CHAPTER 9 : thugs

You and Junhyung met up with his friends. You actually didn't like them. They were too wild and uncontrollable. The only friend of Junhyung's you liked was Yoseob. He was on the bad side, too, but sweet and friendly to you.

"Wanna go clubbing?" One of his friends suggested. You shrunk back.

"~~~~~~~ doesn't like clubbing." Junhyung said.

"Man." His friend snapped his fingers. "Why don't you leave her at home sometimes, man? We can't do fun things with her around." Another snickered.

Junhyung protectively put his arm around your neck and pulled you close. He gave a warning glare to his friends, "Wherever I go, she goes. If you have a problem with that, take it with me."

They held their hands out, "All right. Never mind. Let's just go get a couple beers."

Junhyung began to walk with them. You sighed and trudged behind.

"Hey, cheer up." Yoseob slung his arm around your neck, "At least we're not going to a nightclub, right?" You gave him a small smile.

Junhyung looked back and held out his hand, "~~~~~." You slipped away from Yoseob and took Junhyung's hand.

On the way to the bar, several guys blocked the path. They were wearing familiar black and white suits and gold chain necklaces. Your eyes widened and you gripped onto Junhyung's arm, "Oppa." He quickly pulled you behind him. His friends defensively stood by but fear was in their eyes as well.

The lead thug Myungsoo smirked, "Hello, Yong Junhyung."

"What do you want?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"The same thing I always want when I come around." Myungsoo smirked, "Hyungnim wants to see you."

"Well I have nothing to discuss with him." Junhyung snapped.

Myungsoo scowled, "You should be grateful someone as high as hyungnim wants you in his family."

Junhyung smirked, "I've never had a family and I don't want one now."

Myungsoo's gaze shifted your way, "Not even with your girlfriend?" Junhyung froze. You stayed quiet behind him.

"She got cuter." Myungsoo reached out and Junhyung grabbed his hand. "Keep your hand off my girl."

The men stepped forwards but Myungsoo reached a hand out, "No need for hostility, Junhyung. I was just passing on the word. Hyungnim won't be patient forever. Either you join or you die." He snapped his fingers and the scary thugs left.

You sighed in relief.

"Are you all right?" Junhyung asked worriedly. You nodded, "Are you?"

"Of course I am." He wrapped his arm around you, "Forget the beer. We're going home."

You had never felt so relieved to hear those words.

CHAPTER 10 : carried away

Junhyung and you arrived at your house.

You opened the door and he poked his head inside, "Are your parents here?" He was a little wary around adult figures and never knew how to act around your parents.

"They're already sleeping." You looked towards the 2ndfloor.

Junhyung silently closed the door.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" You asked.

Junhyung shook his head, "All I want is you. Come here." He sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You weren't worried that your parents would come down since once they went to bed; they were dead to the world. "Are you all right?" Junhyung tenderly curled your hair behind your ear and stroked your cheek, "I know you get shaken up whenever that bastard Myungsoo creeps around. Are you okay?"

You nodded, touched by his concern. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

You nodded again, "Yes, but," You pulled back and put your hands on his shoulders. You searched his eyes, "Oppa, will you ever join the gang?"

"You're the one that didn't want me to." He stated.

"I know but I just thought-"

"If you don't want me to join, I won't. That's the end of that. No questions asked." Junhyung wrapped his arms around you waist, "Don't I always listen to you? I even quit smoking because of you."

You softened, "I know. Promise me you won't ever join the gang?" You held out your pinky.

Junhyung laced his pinky through yours and kissed the back of your hand, "I promise."

You felt better and actually started to smile.

Junhyung automatically smiled, too. He kissed your cheek and squeezed your waist.

You looked at him with your adorable, pretty eyes and warmly smiled.

That never failed to make him lose his breath. Shivers went down his spine and his heartbeat accelerated. Junhyung slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.

You shut your eyes and gently kissed him back.

But Junhyung deepened the kiss and soon you couldn't keep up. He swept his lips across yours and slid them to your jaw line. Junhyung left a trail of soft kisses across your jaw. His lips began to make down to your neck and he gently sucked on your collarbone.

"Oppa." You lightly pushed his chest but he continued to adore you with kisses. You winced when you felt him biting your neck. "Junhyung oppa, stop…" You squirmed on his lap and pushed his shoulders. "It hurts."

Instantly, Junhyung snapped out of his daze and pulled back. "Mianhae." He said breathlessly, "I got carried away."

*You do that often now.* "It's okay." You gently wiped a glitter on his lips from your lip gloss.

Junhyung smiled and pecked your lips, "I should leave." He stood you up and went over to the door.

"Bye, oppa." You waved.

"Good night, baby." Junhyung kissed you again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

You nodded, watched him leave, then shut the door.

CHAPTER 11 : Flashback to when things were nice and simple

Whenever Doojoon saw you in the hallways, he would smile and wave. You would smile and wave back except for when you were with Junhyung.

One Friday, Doojoon was coming down the hallway as you and Junhyung came from the opposite way. He brightly waved with a charming smile. You gave him a small smile back. *Why does her smile not look genuine?* Doojoon wondered.

Junhyung wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close by his side with a sneer his way.

Doojoon rolled his eyes *That's why.* He looked back to see you and Junhyung disappear. *Poor girl. Her boyfriend won't leave her alone. That isn't a healthy relationship.* Doojoon clucked his tongue and disappeared.

That night after hanging out with Junhyung, he took you home as usual. You hopped off, "I'll see you tomorrow, oppa." "Give me a kiss before you go in." He held an arm out. You went in it and kissed his cheek.

Junhyung wrapped his other arm around your waist and tilted his face up to yours, "Sweet dreams, baby girl. I know I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

You could smell cigarette on his breath *He must've secretly smoked one while I went to get hot cocoa.* Your shoulders fell *I told him so many times to quit but I guess he's too addicted.* You pulled back, "Bye." You left. You went into your room and changed into comfortable clothes. You opened the balcony door and stepped out. You looked up at the sky *I remember when things were simple and happy.* You closed your eyes.

You and Junhyung were at his apartment that he shared with Yoseob. Yoseob was out on a date and the two of you had the house to yourselves.

It was raining outside.

You and Junhyung were in the living room and you were on his lap. Headphones were covering your ears and you were listening to the music that Junhyung played. "Replay." You said. He pressed the replay button. A smile lit your face. The song ended and you said, "Again."

Junhyung never grew tired of pressing the replay button for you. He watched you with affection and joy on his face. You pulled the headphones off with a smile, "I like your taste in music, oppa."

"You can take this home and listen to it." Junhyung put the ipod in your hand.

You blinked at him, "But…this is your most prized possession. It took you years to get money to buy this."

Junhyung shook his head, "No it's not. I found my real prized possession."

You tilted your head in curiosity, "What?"

"You." He wrapped his arms around your waist and whispered sweetly in your ear, "You're priceless to me."

You melted in his arms, "I love you, Junhyung oppa."

"I love you, too." He softly kissed you.

Smiling through his lips, you blissfully kissed him back. He tasted like coke and mint.

A few seconds later, you pulled back and beamed at him. You rested your head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

Junhyung kissed your forehead and stroked your hair. His thumb made light circles on your waist through your sweater. You felt safe enough to fall asleep.

CHAPTER 12 : He's possessive

*I liked it when it was just the two of us. We didn't have to go out with your rude friends. We didn't have to be in a bad environment of cigarettes and beer. You didn't get carried away when we kissed. I guess it's inevitable for things to change since we've been together for so long.* You sighed.

"Why the sigh?" A voice asked.

You opened your eyes.

Doojoon was standing in the balcony.

"Oh." Surprised, you stumbled. "Whoa, calm down. It's just me." He held his hands out.

You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck.

"Are you all right?" Doojoon asked.

"I'm fine." You replied.

"Then why were you sighing?" He asked.

You shrugged, "People sigh all the time."

"Only if they have real issues." Doojoon tilted his head, "Is it your boyfriend?"

You flushed, "W-why do you assume that?"

"Because that seems to be the only reason that puts that expression on your face." Doojoon said.

"What kind of expression?" You whispered. He didn't look away from your eyes, "Lost."

You swallowed hard. *I haven't known Doojoon for a long time but he seems to know a lot about me.* "Am I right?" He asked. You looked away. *I knew it.*

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Doojoon said. You blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Why do you let your boyfriend treat you that way?" He asked again.

You became defensive, "My boyfriend treats me just fine."

"I'm not saying he treats you badly." Doojoon said. "Sometimes, too much love can be hurtful, too. He's too possessive."

You swallowed hard. No one had bluntly pointed that out to you before.

"Don't you think so, too?" Doojoon asked.

You stepped back, "I think you should mind your own business." You turned around and went back in. Deep inside your heart though…you agreed with him.

CHAPTER 13 : yoon dujun the amazing boy

The next day, you went grocery shopping with your mom. She said that guests would be coming for dinner. You didn't even bother to ask who. After you helped her make the side dishes, you went upstairs to change

"~~~~~~~ the guests are here!" Your mom called.

"Coming!" You dabbed lotion on your arms then went downstairs. You went into the dining room and stopped. To your surprise, Doojoon was standing there.

"Is that your daughter?" A woman asked. Doojoon looked up. His eyes sparkled. "Yes." Your mom proudly smiled. You bowed, "Annyeonghasayo."

"Hello~" Mrs. Yoon beamed, "How pretty and polite."

Mr. Yoon and your dad came in. You greeted them both.

All of you sat down at the table. Doojoon sat directly across from you.

"We're so glad to have you as neighbors." Your dad grinned.

"Us, too." Mr. Yoon smiled, "And our kids are the same age."

You and Doojoon looked at each other. "Oh! You two must know each other, right?" Mrs. Yoon beamed. "He's your oppa." Your mom lightly elbowed him. "Mom." You blushed. You looked at Doojoon and he chuckled. You blushed again.

"You two should get along closely from now on. And who knows? Maybe our families will end up being in-laws." Mrs. Yoon winked your way. You looked down.

"Mom, she has a boyfriend." Doojoon cautioned. "Oh, really?" Mrs. Yoon blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." You whispered. You and Doojoon met eyes. You remembered what had happened last night and looked away. *Is she still upset at me?* He wondered.

After dinner and dessert, the parents urged the two of you hang out on your own. So you and Doojoon went outside. "Where should we go?" He asked. "The park?" You suggested. "I have a better idea. Come on." Doojoon took your hand and ran off. You looked at your hand in his. *It's the first time I'm holding another guy's hand.* The two of you went into the bus.

"Where are we going?" You blinked.

"To my old high school in Anyang." Doojoon grinned.

The two of you arrived at a big, fancy looking school. "It looks like an art school." You said. "It is. Let's go in." Doojoon opened the gates. You hesitated, "Are we allowed to be in here?" "Nope." But he went inside anyways. After looking around, you followed him. "Wow." You awed at his old school. Cube High wasn't bad at all but JYP was just fancy. Everything was super clean and big.

"There it is!" Doojoon excitedly ran over and affectionately gazed at something, "I missed it so much." You walked over and blinked, "A vending machine?" "Not just a vending machine. But it's the vending machine. The drinks served in here are the best! Watch." Doojoon pushed several coins in. 2 sodas popped out. He opened one and gave it to you with a lop-sided grin, "Tell me it's not the best." You took a sip. Your eyes slightly enlarged in surprise. He was right. It was yummy!

"See?" Doojoon chuckled. You smiled and took another sip.

Doojoon gave you a tour of his school. You heard something scurry in the darkness and instinctively grabbed his arm, "What was that?" He smiled, "Don't worry. It's just a mouse." "A mouse?" You jumped up and down. Doojoon put his hands on your shoulders to calm you down, "Don't worry. It won't bite." "Yes, it will!" You squealed. "I promise you I won't let it bite you. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." Doojoon swore. You turned your head and met eyes with him. His words seemed so trustworthy.

"Come on. I'll show you the auditorium." Doojoon opened the double doors. You went inside. "Wow." You were amazed again. You followed him to the front, "Have you ever performed here?" "A dozen times, at least." Doojoon went on stage. You curiously tilted your head, "What have you performed?"

"The nutcracker was one of them." Doojoon did a silly ballet spin and you giggled. "And a tap dance that didn't go too well." He demonstrated, "Oh and a hip hop routine." Before you knew it, you were sitting in the front row enjoying a private performance by Yoon Doojoon. You found yourself laughing, smiling, and becoming mesmerized over this boy. For the moment, you had forgotten all about Junhyung. For the moment…you were truly happy.

"Thank you, thank you! You all are so kind!" Doojoon did a deep bow. You laughed as you clapped loudly, "Bravo!"

Doojoon smiled, glad that you were enjoying everything.

Suddenly, a man yelled, "Hey, you two! What are you doing here?" You looked back and gasped *The security guard!* He started running.

"What do we do?" You panicked.

Doojoon swiftly hopped off the stage, "What else but RUN!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you out the door. "FREEZE!" The guard chased after you two. Doojoon and you ran even faster. The two of you darted out the gates and didn't stop running. Doojoon looked back at you. A smile curled onto his lips. You felt your lips automatically curling into a smile also. He tightened his grasp on your hand. You found yourself squeezing back and not wanting to ever let go.

You and Doojoon finally arrived in the bright city full of people. You were sure the guard wouldn't catch you here. The two of you stopped at a lone water fountain. Laughing, you and Doojoon leaned against the brink of it. "I can't believe we got caught." You giggled. "Hey, I'm just grateful he didn't' catch me during my ballet act." He made a face. You started laughing all over again *How long has it been since I laughed freely like this?*

Doojoon smiled, "So…you forgive me now?" "Huh?" You looked at him baffled.

Doojoon looked at you, "You know. Last night? The boyfriend talk?" "Oh." You looked down. "Did my dance acts make up for it?" He asked. You couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, but actually I wasn't mad at you." "Oh." Doojoon decided to drop it. As long as you weren't upset at him, he was fine.

You changed the topic, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I was born with it." Doojoon said. You blinked. "Just kidding." He straightened up, "Dance lessons are mandatory at JYP."

"Oh." You nodded. Your eyebrow itched and you raised your hand. That's when you realized you and Doojoon were still holding hands. The two of you looked at each other and couldn't look away. His hand felt warm and secure. It had been a while since you had felt perfectly safe.

Suddenly, your phone rang. You jumped and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry." You reluctantly pulled away from him and took out your phone. Your smile fell. *Junhyung.* You turned away and picked up, "Hello? I'm actually out. With who?" You glanced at Doojoon who was curiously looking at you. You looked away again, "Um, with a friend. Okay. I'll be there. Bye." You hung up and turned to him, "Sorry but I have to go."

"Boyfriend?" Doojoon guessed. You nodded.

"All right then…I'll see you later." Doojoon straightened up. You waved and walked away. But you slowed down and stopped. You turned around. Doojoon looked at you.

You smiled and his insides melted. "I really had a fun time tonight, Doojoon oppa. Thanks for making me smile." You waved and ran off. *She called me oppa.* Softly smiling, he left.

Not far away, Junhyung was waiting for you by his motorcycle.

"Junhyung oppa!" You called. He looked up and straightened, "Hey, baby." You ran over into his outstretched arms and he hugged your waist, "I missed you."

You thought of Doojoon, "I missed you, too."

After spending time with Junhyung for a while, you came home to find your mom going to bed. "Did you spend all this time with Doojoon?" She eyed you.

"I was actually with Junhyung oppa." You said.

"Hmm." Your mom looked at you, "I know this might not be my place…but I can't help think Doojoon suits you better. Don't misunderstand me. I like Junhyung…but I'd like it more if Doojoon was your boyfriend." She left.

*I'm starting to think that, too.* You thought.

CHAPTER 14 : doojoon vs. myungsoo

You and Doojoon became closer. Whenever you would see him at school, a smile would light up your face. When you would talk with him, your eyes would brighten up. Sometimes, you would go out to the balcony just to see if he was there and when he was, the two of you would talk about random things endlessly.

Saturday night, your mom sent you on a grocery trip. After buying all the food, you walked back home. Out of nowhere, someone snatched the groceries out of your hands. You gasped in surprise. You blinked your widened eyes, "Doojoon oppa?"

He grinned, "You're going home, right?" Doojoon walked away with the bags.

Smiling, you followed him. "What were you doing outside, oppa?" You asked. "Just met up with a couple friends." He replied. The two of you talked about other things.

You laughed at his joke and he smiled at you. "

Well, if it isn't Yong Junhyung's girlfriend?" Someone said. You looked up and gasped.

Myungsoo smirked, "Does he know you're cheating on him?"

You stepped back with a horrified expression. You began to shake. You wished Junhyung was here.

Doojoon eyed the thug, "Who is this guy?"

"This guy?" Myungsoo raised an eyebrow, "You got some nerve kid."

"I'm not a kid either." Doojoon said.

Myungsoo snorted, "You pick the good ones, don't you, Yong Junhyung's girl? Maybe hyungnim will be interested in him." You swallowed hard.

Myungsoo stepped towards you. In one step, Doojoon was in front of you dangerously eyeing him. "Move." Myungsoo demanded.

"No." Doojoon firmly said.

"Oppa." You whispered while squeezing his arm, "Don't make him mad. He'll hurt you."

"Listen to the girl. She's got experience." Myungsoo smirked.

"He's not the only one that can hurt someone." The muscles on Doojoon's arms threateningly flexed.

"I like you, kid." Myungsoo smirked. "

Well I don't like you so you better walk away." Doojoon snarled.

Myungsoo laughed, "All right. I'll go for today. But I'll tattletale on you. Naughty girl." He gave you a wink and left. You felt numb and scared. Concerned, Doojoon touched your shoulder, "You okay? Come on. Let's go home." He put an arm around you and carefully led you to your house.

"T-thanks for walking me home." You tried to take the bags but he held them back, "You should calm down before you go in. Your mom will get worried." Your arms dropped by your sides. "Who was that guy?" Doojoon asked. "Myungsoo." You whispered, "He's in a gang and his boss wants Junhyung oppa to join." You looked at him, "You have to be careful, oppa. Myungsoo is capable of many things."

"I'm not scared of him." Doojoon shook his head, "Besides, I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about. Will you be okay?"

You nodded and took the grocery from him, "Thanks for walking me home. I'm glad you were there with me today." You went inside.

Doojoon sighed *Your boyfriend brings you a lot of trouble, doesn't he?*

CHAPTER 15 : betrayal

Sunday night, you couldn't hang out with Junhyung because you had dinner with your relatives. He and his friends went clubbing.

To the girls' disappointment, he didn't pay any attention to them. Junhyung just sat on the couch drinking and smoking. Girls would try to seduce him but he hissed at them and they scrambled off in fright.

At 2 a.m., the boys left the club.

"Did you see that one chick I was dancing with? She so wanted me." Yoseob laughed. Junhyung smirked and shook his head.

"That one girl with the huge ass wanted you, Yong Junhyung! You should've given it to her!" His friend laughed.

Junhyung glowered at him *That's not even funny.*

"Hey, stop it." Yoseob slapped their friend in the chest, "You know Junhyung doesn't have eyes for any girl but ~~~~~~~."

"I don't even know why you like that girl. She's so boring." He made a friend. Before Yoseob could warn him to shut up, Junhyung had grabbed his collar, "What the fuck did you say about my girl?"

"I just-"

"You badmouth her again and you can forget about being friends with me. You understand?" He sneered.

Suddenly, someone clapped. Junhyung looked up. Myungsoo and his men emerged from the shadows. Junhyung rolled his eyes and released his friend *Not him again.*

"Bravo. Loyalty to your mate is truly a wonderful thing." Myungsoo faked a sniffle, "Too bad she doesn't have any herself."

"What bullshit are you sprouting today?" Junhyung hissed.

"Yesterday, I caught your girlfriend cheating on you." Myungsoo smirked.

Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"You still want to stand up for your girlfriend?" His friend muttered.

Junhyung fiercely shoved him, "Shut the hell up before I make you!" He glared at Myungsoo, "Your tactic for separating me and my girl won't work."

"But it's not a tactic. It's the truth." He shrugged, "She was with some tall guy. Better looking than you. They were all laughing and flirting. She looked happier with him than she does with you."

"SHUT UP!" Junhyung snarled. "That's not true. You're just lying!"

"Don't believe me then." Myungsoo shrugged and walked away.

"Dude, was your girl cheating on you?" His friends gossiped.

Junhyung didn't hear them. He was furious and confused *What the hell am I supposed to believe?*

The next day at school, Junhyung was wary around you but kept you next to him as always. You excused yourself for the bathroom and disappeared. You didn't come back soon so he went to look for you. Junhyung heard familiar laughter and turned the corner. He froze and stepped back into the wall. Junhyung looked over. You were laughing and talking with none other than Doojoon.

"She was with some tall guy. Better looking than you. They were all laughing and flirting. She looked happier with him than she does with you."

Junhyung angrily clenched his fist and rotated his taut jaw. *So the guy she was with was Yoon Doojoon? Yoon Doojoon, after my warning you still dare be with my girl? I'll show you what happens to someone who challenges me.* He slipped away.

CHAPTER 16 : beat up

Doojoon stayed at school to study. When the sun went down, he headed home.

Suddenly, boys came out of the shadow and surrounded him.

Doojoon raised an eyebrow and looked around.

Junhyung stepped in front of him.

*What the hell?* "Can I help you?" Doojoon asked.

Junhyung smirked and nodded to the dark alley, "Bring him."

His friends grabbed Doojoon and dragged him into the alley.

You came out of the house with the garbage. You put them in the cans and rubbed your arms. You could see your breath in the chilly air. You turned to go back in when you spotted someone stumbling up the hill. You squinted your eyes *Who…?* Your eyes widened. You started running over, "Doojoon oppa!"

He tried to open his swollen eyes, "~~~~~~~~." Doojoon pushed himself off the wall and headed towards you. He stumbled and fell towards you.

You squeaked as you caught him in your arms. "Doojoon oppa!" You pulled back and looked at his face in horror, "Who would do this to you?" His face was a mess. There was a bloody cut on his forehead and his lips were swollen and cut. Blood was all over him. His uniform shirt was ripped. It looked like he had been attacked by a beast.

Doojoon searched your face and croaked, "~~~~~~~~~…I'm so sorry." Then he blackened out. "Oppa…Doojoon oppa!" You screamed with wide eyes.

You led him into the house. His mom almost passed out, too. She cried out in hysterics, "Who did this to my son?" You helped her get Doojoon into his bed. His mom went out to buy medicine.

You gently wiped the blood away from Doojoon's wounds with a warm wet cloth. You searched his handsome, bruised face *Who did this to you, oppa?* You sighed and stood up. A hand grabbed your wrist. You looked down and your eyes widened, "Oppa! You woke up!"

Doojoon opened his eyes, "Don't go." You frowned and stooped down, "Oppa, you're a mess. Who beat you like this? Whoever did this is horrible."

Doojoon sat up and looked at you, "Who else would hurt me?" You stared at him, "No way…"

"Now I know why your boyfriend is the jjang of the school." Doojoon touched his lip and winced. You stood up and shook your head, "J-junhyung oppa wouldn't go this far-"

"You sure?" Doojoon eyed you.

You swallowed hard *Who am I kidding. Of course he would. He would do much worse, in fact.*

"Why would he do this to you?" You whispered.

"The reason I told you from the beginning." Doojoon quietly replied.

*He's too possessive.* Those words rang in your head. "I have to go see him." You turned to go.

"No, don't go. I don't want him to hurt you, too." Doojoon said.

You gave him a firm look, "Junhyung oppa will never hurt me." You opened the door then stopped, "Why did you apologize to me earlier?"

Doojoon softened, "You'll see when you see Junhyung." You gave him a wary glance then ran off.

*Fuck. I never knew Doojoon could fight.* Junhyung winced. He tried to bandage his injured ribs. Junhyung taped it up then looked in the mirror. He had a couple bruises on his face and a cut lip but that was all. He had worse before. *Hopefully that Doojoon dies of the beating I gave him. Let's see if he messes with me again.* Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Warily, Junhyung walked over, "Who is it?" He opened the door and his eyes widened, "~~~~~~."

You came in and spun around, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Junhyung asked.

"Is it true…that you're the one that beat up Doojoon oppa?" You asked.

Junhyung narrowed his eyes at you, "Is that why you came in the middle of the night? To ask me that?"

"Answer me, oppa!" You demanded.

"Fine. Yes, it was me." Junhyung replied.

Your face fell, "How could you do that? How could you hurt someone like that-"

"He didn't listen to me!" Junhyung sneered, "After I warned him, he still talked to you."

"That doesn't' give you the right to hurt him!" You yelled. That was the first time you had raised your voice to him. On top of that, it was because of another guy.

Swiftly, Junhyung grabbed your wrists and pinned you against the wall. He glared darkly at you, "What the fuck, ~~~~~~~~? I'm your boyfriend. I'm your man. But who the hell are you worried about right now? Is his pain all you see? You don't even see that I'm hurt, too!"

You glanced at his body. He was shirtless with a bandage around his ribs. His face was wounded also but not as much as Doojoon. "If you hadn't hurt Doojoon oppa, none of this would've happened." You pointed out.

Junhyung released you *I can't believe it. She's still worried about him.* He looked away, disappointed, "Leave."

"Oppa-"

"Go!" Junhyung hissed, "I can't even look at you right now!"

Bottom lip trembling and eyes welling up with tears, you ran away.

*Damn.* Junhyung sat down and sighed *This wasn't what was supposed to happen.*

CHAPTER 17 : Don't leave me

The next day, Junhyung called you but you didn't even bother to pick up. You didn't leave your house since you knew he would be waiting outside. It was starting to rain. Your phone buzzed for the umpteenth time. You looked at the caller id and bit your lip *What if he's waiting out in the rain?*

There was a knock on the door and your mom cautiously poked her head in, "It's raining."

"I know." You whispered.

"Junhyung seems to still be outside." She said.

You didn't reply.

"I'm going out to the market." It was her subtle way of hinting that he could come inside and talk.

"Okay." You said. Your mom left.

You walked over to the window and looked out. Junhyung was in the pouring rain, looking frustrated as he called you again and again. You went downstairs and put your hand on the doorknob. With a deep breath, you took the umbrella and went outside.

Junhyung spun around, "~~~~~~~~~~-ah."

You looked at him then went inside but left the gates open.

Junhyung followed you into the house. "Baby," He took your arm and spun you around, "I'm so sorry." You looked at him.

"Last night," Junhyung shook his head, "I didn't mean it. I was just so mad because it seemed like you cared more for that bastard Doojoon than me. I'm sorry if I got carried away and scared you."

Tears welled up in your eyes, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Mianhae." Junhyung sincerely apologized again.

"What happened to you, oppa?" You whispered, "You weren't like this. The way you hurt people because of me is starting to scare me."

"It's because I care for you so much." Junhyung stated, "I don't want anyone to hurt you and I don't want any guy near you. You're my girl, ~~~~~~~~ah." He tilted your face up, "No guy should be able to put their hands on you or spend time with you like that except me."

You pushed his hands away and began to cry, "That's what is scaring me! You don't let me be with anyone but you!"

Junhyung stared at you, "Are you trying to say that you want to be with other people? Other guys?" You looked away. "You want to break up with me?" He snarled.

"…No!" You said a second too late. You burst into a sob and covered your face, "I don't know, oppa! I don't like the way you're becoming so possessive over me!"

"P-possessive?" He blinked. You continued to cry.

"I'm not possessive." Junhyung said, but in the bottom of his heart, he knew he was, "I just want to protect you, dammit." He touched his head in confusion. Junhyung took your shoulder and looked at your face, "The only reason I don't want anyone else by your side is becauseI want to be the only one by your side. I love you so much, ~~~~~~~~-ah. You should know that by now. You're my world. And to see someone else trying to take my world…you have no idea how fucking hurt and desperate that makes me. You're my first love. And I know damn sure that there will be no other girl in my heart. Don't you feel the same way? Aren't I the only guy for you?"

An image of Doojoon flashed in your mind.

Before you could answer, Junhyung tightly held you, "Please don't leave me, ~~~~~~~-ah. You and I are meant for each other. So why do you keep wanting to leave me?"

*I don't but if you keep being like this, I can't help myself.* You cried.

Tears fell down his face, too.

"It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay. We'll work it out." Junhyung stroked your head.

*No, it's not. I can feel things already changing. But I don't want to hurt you. Even though I might not be in love with you, I still love and care for you, oppa.*


End file.
